


The House Guest

by fangirl72



Series: The House Guest [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis - Fandom, Martin and Lewis
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Biting, Blue Balls, Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, F/M, Finger Sucking, Implication Anal Fingering, Implication Anal Sex, Implication Blow Job, Implication Ejaculate, Implication Erection, Implication Finger Sucking, Implication Frottage, Implication Masturbation, Implication Masturbation in the shower, Implication Mutual Masturbation, Implication Oral Sex, Implication Pre come, Implication Sex, Implication Voyeurism, M/M, Massage, Multi, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Kissing, Orgasm, Period-Typical Homophobia, Scratching, Smoking, Voyeurism, stomach kissing, stomach sucking, talk of crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl72/pseuds/fangirl72
Summary: For over seven years Dean and Jerry have been friends, family, and partners. When Dean moves in with Jerry after his wife kicks him out will these partners and pals become something more? And Jerry's special friend Tony complicates things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jerry/Tony (Main relationship)
> 
> Implied Dean/Jerry (Plutonic friends in this chapter)
> 
> Almost safe for work (My own rating system that states this fic has implied sexual content, rough foreplay, and cursing)
> 
> Synopsis: (1,157 words) Tony gets caught having a little too much fun with Jerry at the party.
> 
> Some Things to Look Forward to: Kissing, Neck Kissing, several Implications of Arousal, Implication of Anal sexplay: finger, Implication of Pre Come, Implication of Homosexual Intercourse, Rough Foreplay: Scratching, Biting, Implication of Climax, Implication of Watching, Implication of Masturbation: Penis with no description.
> 
> I do things a little differently. On AO3 I try my best to tag everything the reader would need to know about but on Tumblr I don’t use tags for this purpose. Instead, I created a section titled Some Things to Look Forward to and list every intimate and sexual act based on the glossary of terms I created. If you want to read more of my fics on Tumblr I suggest you get familiar with those terms and my rating system to have the best possible reading experience :) 
> 
> This was the first Martin and Lewis fanfiction I published on my Tumblr and now it is the first piece of writing I have uploaded to AO3!
> 
> [Link to The House Guest Chapter One Unedited](https://fangirl72.tumblr.com/post/62320501978/more-the-house-guest-chapter-one-okay)

Tony pushed Jerry against the door kissing those soft, full, wet lips. They rivaled any of his female costars even his wife. There was only one thing he loved more than kissing those lips. Tony grabbed Jerry’s ass with a firm, rough hand almost lifting him off the ground. “Did I ever tell you how much I love your ass?”

“Only every time we’re together,” Jerry replied between moans.

Tony walked Jerry over to the bed, moving both hands to his ass. Their lips never separated. Jerry gripped the back of Tony’s shirt. When they made it to their destination they finally parted, both men gasping for air. Jerry released his grip when tony pushed him onto the bed. He scooted up onto his elbows fitting his body onto the mattress. Once he was situated he took off his suit jacket with a frantic energy that matched one of his characters. Tony did the same licking his lips in anticipation. He crawled onto the bed slowly straddling his object of desire. His hand gripped the short hairs on the back of Jerry’s head as he kissed up and down his neck. Just this contact made him hard. There was raw sexuality the slightly younger man possessed that he suspected most people underestimated. He moaned like he was close to his peak but Tony knew from experience he was just getting started. Jerry liked the eroticism of kissing and teasing each other the most but tonight Tony just wanted to get to the good stuff. The good stuff involved Jerry’s ass. His kisses turned from soft to hard sucking at this thought.

“Doooon’t suck it…” Jerry whined in his nine-year-old voice. “No marks. Remember, Curtis.”

“That are visible,” he panted before kissing Jerry hard on the mouth. Jerry’s fingers had been slowly undoing the buttons of Tony’s dress shirt. Tony broke the kiss and grabbed his companions shirt ripping the fabric and popping each button off in one smooth motion.

“You’re so rough, Mr. Curtis,” Jerry said in a feminine voice while removing Tony’s shirt.

“What do you care? You got a hundred.” He said practically out of breath.

“And people…wonder why…I buy so many…”

“Get up,” Tony ordered.

Jerry got up on his knees facing Tony. He felt Jerry’s long fingers caressing his back. For several minutes they remained in this embrace catching their breath until Tony couldn’t wait any longer. He slipped his hand into the back of Jerry’s trousers past the waistline of his boxers. Jerry licked his lips then jumped at the contact of Tony’s hand just as firm as before but this time he spread his fingers.

“Whoa! Watch it, buddy. I didn’t bring you here for a prostate exam.”

Tony laughed but didn’t release his grip.

“How fucking hard are you right now?” Tony was fully erect but could feel Jerry only had a semi. “You’re not going to last long again are you?”

“Nope.” Tony was throbbing, wanting so badly to be free of his clothes and have the man that was causing the ache to join him. His dick was well lubricated at that point. Pity he couldn’t put it to good use. He never thought of himself as a homosexual, that is before he met Jerry. Since then he had his doubts, especially since he had many fantasies being inside his friend. According to Jerry that was a dream that would never come true. “We better hurry.”

“Or else you’ll have to borrow another pair of pants”

Tony removed his hand from Jerry’s pants. “Shut up, Lewis.” He shoved him on his back attacking his chest. Scratching, clawing, sucking, and biting leaving all the marks he wanted. The noises Jerry was making were going to send him off the edge if he didn’t concentrate. He wondered sometimes if he looked as sexy in the throes of passion. Off went the belt and Jerry’s hips jerked up with it. He took his time with the pants because he knew Jerry was straining against them.

First the button then the sound of the zipper coming down filled the room. Tony slipped in his hand to tease Jerry some more stopping before reaching his now full erection. “I bet you’re hurting.” Jerry bit his lip and nodded. “Good.” Tony was going to love giving him blue balls for a change. He bent down kissing Jerry’s stomach. As he was preparing to dip his tongue into his belly button he heard something besides Jerry muttering that a boy Tony….

The door hit the wall. “Shit,” Tony muttered as he jumped off him worried it was his wife who he neglected to tell he had been lusting after their mutual friend. But it wasn’t his wife standing in the doorway looking eerily calm.

“Patti, I told you it’s diff-” Jerry stopped when he rose up and saw who it was. “Paul, w-what are you doing here?”

Dean didn’t take his eyes off tony. “Just wanted to see what all the fuss was about…the party that is.”

Still, Dean’s eyes bored into Tony. “Oh,” Jerry replied waiting a moment before adding. “Wait a minute! I haven’t exactly been quiet here. Were you trying to catch me with my wife?!”

“Not when I heard "oh TONY” down the hall. I was trying to catch him and Janet.“ Tony was trying to figure out what was behind the eyes that didn’t match the calm exterior.

Jerry gasped with mock offense “Dean Martin you are such a pervert.”

Finally, Dean took his eyes off Tony, chuckled and said: “you’ve never said that to me with a stiffy before.” Tony turned his attention to Jerry who laughed nervously and attempted to cover himself with a pillow imitating an O-face when it made contact. He looked back at Dean his eyes matched his smiling face. “Nah, it just got crazy out there and I was looking for my pally.” His eyes were back on Tony all lightness gone. “Guess you beat me to it.”

"Just…uh let me take care of some stuff first and I’ll be right out, Paul.” Jerry was practically beaming.

“What the fuck was that?” Tony said once Dean left.

“Dean’s here!” Jerry said with all the excitement of a teenager. “He never comes to my house…” Jerry added quickly “Don’t worry he won’t tell anyone.”

“He was looking at me like he was going to kill me!”

Jerry smiled. “Maybe he saw what a good job you was doing on me and he liked it! Liked it!” Jerry was lost in a fit of giggles then became serious. “Oh, fuck…do you think he would actually WATCH? Like if we didn’t stop…” Tony saw Jerry’s eyes glaze over and his breathing got deeper. “I gotta take a shower.” He said leaping out of bed.

Tony looked down “What the fuck have you gotten me into this time?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry discusses the fun he had with Tony and what that may mean for his relationship with Dean. Later, Patti also wants to discuss her husband’s relationship with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implication of Dean/Jerry
> 
> Implication of Jerry/Tony
> 
> Jerry/Patti
> 
> Almost safe for work (My own rating system that states this fic has implied sexual content, implied rough foreplay, and cursing
> 
> 1,899 words
> 
> Some Things to Look Forward to: Implication of Masturbation: Penis, Implication of Rough Foreplay: Scratching, Biting, A very slight Implication of BDSM in conversation, Implication of sex, neck kissing, neck biting, good ole fashioned heterosexual kissing within marriage yet!
> 
> Content warning: In conversation Implication of sexual coercion using alcohol but consent was present at all times.
> 
> This may have a lot of grammatical errors because if memory serves I originally wrote this during a power outage. I tried my best to fix most of them.
> 
> [Original chapter posted on my Tumblr with less editing](https://fangirl72.tumblr.com/post/64767512110/more-the-house-guest-chapter-2-implications)

Jerry waved to Dean before taking out a pack of cigarettes from the desk drawer in his home office.

“So, pal, It must have been good if you’re smoking after,” said Dean standing across the room as Jerry put the cigarette to his lips.

“Huh,” he muffled around the cigarette. Then Jerry’s eyes got wider as he realized what Dean meant. “Oh, that…” He cleared his throat nervously before lighting up. “I took care of that myself.” Jerry blew out smoke as he eyed Dean waiting for his reaction.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt anything,” Dean said casually, still the picture of cool.

“You didn’t. We were almost finished anyways,” Jerry replied just as casual.

“Where’s Tony?”

“Beats me. When I got out of the shower he was gone.” Jerry was growing tired of acting like nothing had happened but he wasn’t going to be the first one to bring it up.

“Too bad…” Dean had a slight smile as he said the words. “So what was that? You seem pretty sober to me.“

Jerry smirked. “Haven’t had a drink.”

“He wasn’t takin’ advantage of my pally was he?”

“Oh Paul,” Jerry said batting his eyelashes. “I love it when you’re protective of me.” He bit his lip thinking over what he was going to say. “You remember what you told me about being a man? You said a man,” he slipped into his best impersonation of Dean, “a man, Jer, has a wife and a family and whatever he can get on the side.” He looked down at his cigarette. “And uh…” He looked up at Dean, took a quick drag and said, “I can get Tony,” giving Dean that charming smile of his. “You won’t tell anyone, right?”

“Of course not.”

“Good, I didn’t think you would.” A moment passed before Jerry said in a soft voice, “So, do you want to talk about it?”

“Talk about what?”

Jerry smiled then hopped up on his desk, crossed his legs and arched his back, giving him the full nance act. “The fact that the image of me being the picture of heterosexuality is now shattered in your mind.”

“That must have been the picture that didn’t develop from the roll,” replied Dean.

Jerry laughed. Dean always knew the right line to say at the right time. “Seriously, Paul,” he said dropping the act. “Is that…” He took a nervous drag from his cigarette. “I mean…would it be a problem, you know between us?” He bit his lip waiting for Dean to respond.

“I’m the last person that should be lecturing against sexual immorality, especially since I’m the one who taught you most of it.” Jerry chuckled in response. Dean’s voice became more serious and he looked up at him. “There could never be a problem between us, Jer.” Jerry knew by the look in Dean’s eyes that he was speaking from his heart.

Jerry hopped off his desk. Acting as shy as a schoolgirl he walked up to Dean and said, “You’re a good person, Dean Martin,” then gently kissed him on the cheek.

Usually, Dean and Jerry didn’t joke around too much when they were alone. Years of spending more time together than most married couples made it so that there were no walls between them or need for the defenses they put up with so many others. But this time was different. It took jokes both clean and blue.

Jerry was comfortable enough he found himself sitting next to Dean on the couch unbuttoning his own shirt. “You know what that son of a bitch did to me?” He opened his shirt showing dean the red scratches and bite marks.

“Holy shit,” Dean said lightly touching the marks with his fingertips.

Jerry played it off like it was the soreness he was reacting to. “Yeah, I tell him I don’t want a hickey and he claws the shit out of me.”

Jerry watched as Dean traced the patterns. “Did it feel good?”

“Bet your ass,” replied Jerry.

“Fuck…it must have really hurt at first.” He looked up at Jerry stopping the contact. “I didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff…you know whips and chains and all that.”

“I didn’t say ALL THAT.” Already Jerry missed the feeling of Dean’s fingers on his chest. “But like pain is linked to comedy; pleasure is inextricably linked to pain. No tears, no laughter; no pain, no pleasure. One cannot be without the other. But the crazy thing is you can laugh till you cry but the same can’t happen in reverse. Whereas pleasure can turn into pain if you’re not careful and pain can turn into pleasure just as quickly. I think it’s because the emotional and physical are so different. Sex and love don’t have to exist together for instance.”

“You’re the only man I know who sounds like a philosopher when he’s talking about fuckin”

“Sex is a part of human nature. I can’t do my job unless I know these things,”

The night went on into the late hour. The conversation turning to more serious things like Dean’s relationship with Jeanne and how his life was in general. Jerry was close to Dean, his arm on the back of the couch, side and leg touching Dean’s. His head rested on Dean’s shoulder while Dean’s hand rested on Jerry’s knee. He hadn’t even bothered to button his shirt. They always ended up this way. No space between them, sharing an intimacy that no other friends had. Jerry could sit in his lap (he had) or at that moment straddle Dean’s hips, wrap his arms around him and talk to him that way (he had also done this before) and it wouldn’t feel any different. Jerry cherished this intimacy more than anything, especially this moment where it was just the two of them. No Martin and Lewis just Paul and Jer. Every once in a while he would look up at Dean’s lips as they moved. He was relieved he didn’t have to have a conversation about Tony or the bigger conversation that he hadn’t had with himself yet. But he wondered if he should have had THEE conversation with Dean or if it was something that should never be said. It wasn’t, “I love you, Paul.” He said that every chance he got and the love he had was so strong and pure that it wouldn’t matter what form it took. Whether it was a father, a brother, a best friend, a partner, or something else it would never change or end. The words he had wanted to say since they were formally introduced and scared him the most were “I think you’re sexy, Paul.” Not handsome, not cute, not attractive, but sexy. As in I want to kiss you on the mouth and rub your chest and stomach. Everything they did in front of a live audience but he wanted to do it alone. As close as they were he still wasn’t sure how Dean would react if he kissed him right then or even told him about what and who he was thinking about when he was taking that shower.

Jerry wore an apron and hummed a tune as he busily emptied ashtrays and dusted tabletops.

“Someone’s in a helpful mood today,” said Patti standing beside him watching with interest.

“Dean’s coming over,” Jerry said with all the joy in his heart.

“Oh, is he staying for dinner?”

“He’s staying indefinitely…” replied Jerry.

“…what?”

“He left Jeanne,” Jerry said without stopping his work straightening and fluffing the couch pillows. “I told him he could stay here.”

“He’s going to be here, in our HOME?” Patti said with a slight edge in her voice.

“Yeah, weren’t ya listenin?”

“…yes I was. So, my darling is he gonna share our marital bed with us or did you want me and the children to leave while you two play husbands?”

Jerry stopped cleaning and turned to Patti. “Husbands?”

“Jerry…I can’t stop you on the road. I know there’s temptation. I know you’re a man with certain desires…but when you’re HOME I shouldn’t have to SHARE you.”

“Mama, what are you insinuating…?”

Patti let out an exasperated sigh. “I knew since the day I married you that you were different…the complete opposite of what mama expected for me and I didn’t mind in the least because I loved you so much. Because I love you I’ve learned to accept it over the years the kissing, the hugging, pinning men to the ground…”

Jerry’s tongue touched his upper lip and smoothed the side of his hair.

“And how you and Tony disappear at every one of those parties you’re so fond of.”

Jerry bit his pinky nail. “Patsy, that’s different”

Patti touched her hand to her husbands face. “Yes, because you love Dean. I’ve been a very understanding wife. Some say TOO understanding. Don’t do this to me, Jerry. Don’t make me explain why he left his wife and went running into your arms or the fact my husband is shacked up with the man he practically goes to third with every show. This is asking too much of me.”

Jerry held his wife’s hand on his face. “It's not like that.”

Patti pulled her hand away. “Don’t you lie to me, Jerry Lewis. I know you love him. The whole world knows it.”

“Yes. I love him. I fell in love with him the day we met… I mean nothing ever happened between us. Patti, he never so much as hinted he wants me in that way.”

“But you want him to.”

Jerry bit his lip. Then immediately went into character batting his eyelashes and putting on a lisp. “Well, you can’t blame a girl he’s just so handsome!”

Patti folded her arms. “You’re not joking your way out of this one.”

“Is that so,” Jerry said wrapping his arm around her waist and standing at her back. “Easter bunny,” he whispered in her ear the pet name he only used when he was in real trouble. “I happen to know for a fact that if it ever became physical between me and him and it’s not important how I know but if that ever became a possibility he said he would go back to being a single.” He nuzzled his nose along her neck “Do you think I would risk that?” He held her tighter. “Besides, why would I be with him when I have you,” he kissed her neck. “My wife, my princess.” He buried his face in the crook of her neck before continuing. “The woman who I don’t have to share with anyone.” She let out a deep moan as he pulled down the sleeve of her dress sucking on her shoulder. “And,” he continued kissing up back to her neck with each word” I…know…exactly…how…to…make…her…” his teeth grazed and nibbled at the crook of her neck before biting down.

Patti’s body tensed. She grabbed her husband’s hair. “One of these days you’re not going to get your way by kidding or kissing,” she breathed.

Jerry, feeling satisfied this wasn’t one of those days, smiled against her neck.

Patti turned to face her husband, arms around his neck. “I must be crazier than you,” she said before kissing him deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets kicked out of his house. It’s not the first time but this is the first he has accepted Jerry’s hospitality and there will be many more firsts for Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Jerry
> 
> implication of Jerry/Tony
> 
> Implication of Jerry/other females
> 
> Almost safe for work (my own rating system stating this has implied sexual content with limited description leaning more towards a Mature rating and cursing)
> 
> 4,812 words
> 
> Some Things to Look Forward to: Several mentions of masturbation: penis kind of a running theme in this series, Implication Watching, Implication Guy Stuff: Mutual Masturbation, Implication Climax, Implication Oral sex: penis, Implication Mimic: Oral Sex (Finger), Mimic: oral sex (popsicle), Implication of homosexual intercourse, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Biting, Mimic: oral sex (stomach) 
> 
> I love writing characters talk about sex and their own sexuality so I wrote nine pages of it. Hope you like it as much as I do.
> 
> For the record, Jerry is bisexual in this fic. He and Dean don't have the vocabulary yet to refer to it as that. But he's definitely not straight.
> 
> [Original chapter without all the editing](https://fangirl72.tumblr.com/post/65982886879/more-the-house-guest-chapter-three-i-am-not)

Dean stood outside Jerry’s door. “This is a horrible idea. What am I doing?” This wasn’t the first time he found himself without a home and it wasn’t the first time Jerry offered his hospitality. There were always other options but this time Dean went to Jerry first. In that moment Jeanne kicked him out of the house he thought of Jerry and that night they spent together talking. He wanted to feel that way again. But here he was able to think clearly about the undetermined amount of time he would be living with his partner. His temperamental, very emotional partner. “I’ll just leave. Jerry will understand,” Dean said turning around but the door opened.

“Hey, Partner!” Chirped Jerry Lewis “Welcome to chez Lewis,” he said doing his best bellboy impression. “Let me take your bag, sir. Gary! Ronnie! Uncle Dean is here!”

“Uncle Dean!” said the two kids rounding the corner. Both kids hugged him.

“Let him through the door, kids,” Patti said.

“Hi, Patti,” said Dean.

“Hello,” replied Patti. “Well, c’ mon kids you can talk to Dean in the living room.”

“Uncle Dean, can you do those card tricks again,” asked Gary.

“Yeah Yeah,” said Ronnie with even more excitement than his older brother.

“Well, I need-“

“I’ll get it,” said Ronnie before disappearing into the other room.

“How does he know what I was going to say?”

“He doesn’t,” replied Patti. “He just guesses. Sometimes he’s right and other times it takes him twenty trips.”

“Whatcha’ doin’ uncle Dean,” said Jerry.

“Well, I guess some card tricks if Lil Ronnie comes back with a deck of cards.”

“He might come back with a deck of cards or he might come back with a trombone. He’s four ya know? He just wants to be helpful. That’s my kids they’re jerky but they’re mine and I love them,” said Jerry picking up his number one son Gary and giving him a big kiss.

“I got 'em!” exclaimed Ronnie holding a deck of cards.

“That a boy, Ron,” said Jerry smiling.

Dean grabbed the cards from Lil Ronnie and sat down on the couch with the kids surrounding him and Jerry’s chin resting on his shoulder. Dean quickly shuffled the cards before performing his trick of making each card change without seemingly touching them.

“Wow, uncle Dean, were you a magician?”

  
Jerry laughed against Dean. “No, he dealt cards long ago before he met daddy. But if you ask me there is something magic about him.”

Dean noticed the smile Patti had just a minute ago faded and she wasn’t looking at him. “I better go check on dinner.”

“Patti made your favorite,” said Jerry to Dean.

“Really,” replied Dean. “I hope you didn’t have to go through any trouble.”

“It wasn’t any trouble,” replied Patti.

“Yeah, it’s a special occasion after all,” said Jerry.

“It certainly is. This is the first time in a long time every Lewis is here to have dinner. No phones, Jerry. I mean it. You just let it ring.”

“I will. You don’t have to worry about that tonight, Mama”

Everyone sat down to a lovely table and dinner made by Patti Lewis. Dean thought it was odd that Patti sat at the head of the table. In Dean’s house at least that’s where the husband would sit. Maybe Patti had traded places with Jerry and she would have been sitting next to him and Jerry wouldn’t have liked that. That’s why Jerry was sitting next to him, but of course, Jerry or Patti could have just sat on the other side. Dean decided to not think any more of it and enjoy his dinner.

“There’s a lot more where that came from,” said Jerry. “Patti can make anything: lasagner, ravioli, chicken parm and of course, if you ever want Matzo ball soup, I’m your guy.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. This really is just like how mama used to make, Patti. Truly wonderful.”

“Here, here! Can I have seconds, Mama?”

“Seconds,” said a smiling Patti. “Of course darling. You can have thirds if you want.” She grabbed Jerry’s plate and gave him a big helping of pasta. “Here you go.” Jerry kissed her on the lips after she placed the plate in front of him “Eat up, honey.” and added, “don’t forget to drink your milk.”

“What if I don’t wanna?”

“Jerry, it’s been such a nice dinner,” Patti pleaded with her husband.

“Alright, I’ll be good.”

After dinner, Jerry played with his sons and enlisted the help of Dean. “Uncle Dean,” Jerry gasped as Ronni had both arms around his neck. “A little help!”

Patti and Jerry tucked into bed each boy after their fun was over.

Jerry sat next to Dean on the couch his arm resting on the back. Dean’s favorite western was on but he couldn’t pay attention because over in the corner was Patti whose smile had faded once again. She was making direct eye contact with Dean while she worked on her crochet. Jerry rested his head on Dean’s shoulder as he had that night they talked but it was just making Dean more uncomfortable.

When the show was over Patti turned off the TV and said: “Jerry…you should probably show Dean to his room now…”

“It’s my studio,” said Jerry as he flipped the light switch. There were cameras and movie and sound recording equipment lining shelf after shelf. “It’s where I edit the movies and it’s completely soundproof so I can do all the dubbing if I need to and anything I might want to record.”

“Huh,” was all Dean could say.

“I spend a lot of time in here working and sometimes I don’t make it to the bedroom. So I installed this,” Jerry said pushing the button that brought down the full-size murphy bed.

“And here I am expecting a cot.”

“Only the best at chez Lewis. It’s very comfortable. If it doesn’t hurt my back you’ll be more than fine.” Jerry sat on the bed. “I know it seems odd when we have so many other rooms but Patti was pretty damn adamant you sleep here.”

“Does she have a problem with me staying here? I don’t want to cause any trouble.”

“No, no, no. We discussed it. Everything’s okay now. It’s no trouble at all, really.” Jerry lay back on the bed. “Come, test this out,” Jerry said patting the spot beside him.

Dean lay next to Jerry. “This is pretty nice.”

“Isn’t it?”

“Hey Jer,” Dean said after a moment of silence. “There’s something I’ve been thinking about ever since that night, you know? And not that it matters or anything but I just want to know. What is it that’s going on between you and Tony? You said he’s what you got on the side so does that make him like your boyfriend?”

Jerry sighed heavily. “You want to really talk, huh?”

“It’s alright if you don’t want to talk about it.”

“No, I’m glad you asked me. Um, well me and Tony started out as friends. I started doing these movies and Invited him to the parties then we’re spending every weekend together. One night I kissed him and he kissed me back. Things just kind of developed from there… He’s not my boyfriend. We just have this marvelous situation. Patti knows all about it.”

“Patti knows!”

“Yeah. She noticed how much time I was spending with Tony and she asked me about it and I told her the truth.”

“Why would you do a stupid thing like that?”

“Because,” replied Jerry. “Patti deserves the truth. She knows everything. She knows about the girls and the boys. That woman willingly shares me and I could never do the same with her, ever. She knows that too. She loves me that much that she just accepts it. I wish I could be faithful to her.”

“That’s unheard of in our business. Everyone fucks around. You would have to turn down thousands of women!”

“I know. And I can’t. I get too lonely, especially on the road…and she knows that. She’s known that since the beginning. And I explained to her how it’s different with Tony.”

“How’s it different,” asked Dean.

“Well with Tony there isn’t a relationship it’s more…”

“Just sex?”

“Well, yeah, if I had sex with him. I’ve never had sex with a man before. What you saw is what happens between us. Tony only cares about getting off. We usually fool around until we get too uncomfortable then he takes care of himself and I take a shower.”

“You don’t watch?” Dean was having a hard time understanding what Jerry got out of the situation.

  
“No. I feel silly just sitting there. I never did any of that guy stuff. I didn’t have many guy friends growing up so I never did circle jerks or stuff like that. Do you think that actually makes me more homosexual like? Because the heterosexual boys want to watch each other jerk off and I just want to kiss them.” Jerry giggled softly. “I tried it once…”

“Oh?”

  
“Tony wanted to watch me and I thought maybe it would be fun. See what I’m missing you know? So I’m sitting on the bed with my pants still on, the zipper down and I just start to tease myself a little. Everything was fine till’ Tony starts touching himself. He didn’t say anything about that he just wanted to watch but now it’s a circle jerk. So I go along with it and really touch myself but it didn’t feel right. Tony was looking at me and I got like performance anxiety. You should have seen him! He was expecting a real show. He probably would have finished by the time I got started. I just couldn’t do it.”

So that’s why Dean had never seen Jerry pleasure himself. For all the bravado he put on he was still that shy kid Dean met so many years ago.

“When we’re finished you know most of the time I don’t even do anything. I just concentrate and it goes away. Too bad we couldn’t do that in school, huh?” There was a silence and Jerry continued. “If I’m completely honest there is one thing I think about in terms of being with a man.”

“What’s that,” Dean said with peaked interest.

“Going down…. I don’t have a gag reflex. I mean it. You want to see?”

“No. That’s okay, Jer.” Dean wondered how he would demonstrate that ability.

“Tony is always talking about my pretty mouth. I guess I got the lips for it and I do have a big mouth…. I sucked his finger once and he had to change his pants!” Dean looked over at Jerry who was biting his lip trying to contain his giggles. “I mean if THAT happens just from me sucking his FINGER you can’t blame a guy for wondering what the real thing would be like.” Dean switched to his side so he could see Jerry as he talked. “I’m not saying it’s something I WANT to do like there are girls that LOVE it and there are girls that go ‘meh’ and there are girls that HATE it. It really is up to the individual whether they like it and I think I’m just more curious if I’m good at it.” Jerry didn’t look at Dean once and he could tell how he was moving his hands that the subject made Jerry nervous.

“You just have to be good at everything, don’t you? I bet if they made a plaque for worlds best cock sucker you’d practice day and night.”

“Fuck you,” said Jerry. He smirked. “It’s probably true. I mean best in the world! I’d hang that up. You really think I’d be the best cock sucker in the world, Bubby?” Jerry’s face fell and ducked underneath his pillow. “Oh my gosh, Paul. I didn’t mean to say that! I got carried away oh my gosh,” Jerry said muffled under the pillow.

Dean chuckled at the sight of his partner. “It’s okay, Jerry.”

“I’m fucking mortified. Oh God, I swear I wasn’t coming onto you or anything.”

“I know,” Dean reassured Jerry. “Now get out from under there. I’m talking to your ass right now and some people would call that a mixed signal…”

Jerry removed the pillow from his head and hugged it to his chest as he sat down. “I wouldn’t ask you that for real. It’s just a joke, ya know? When we get to talking and we go back and forth like that it’s just my comedian instincts taking over.”

“Jer, it’s me you don’t have to explain anything. I’m surprised we never did that in the act.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure we’d get arrested,” joked Jerry. “Yeah, something like Hey Dean! How good of a cocksucker do you think I would make,” said Jerry in his idiot voice. “And then I would put a whole popsicle in my mouth, which I can do. It hit the back of my throat and I didn’t even flinch.”

“Did Tony make you do that?”

“No. I was by myself and sort of practicing like girls do, you know, just to see how far I could go… Tony is more interested in well…” Jerry lay down on his stomach “There’s only one thing Tony wants,” Jerry said rubbing his ass. This wasn’t the first time Jerry was touching himself in a seductive way in front of Dean but it was the first time Dean got a strong reaction and imagined he was the one touching Jerry. “It’s driving him fucking nuts that he can’t have it.”

“Don’t let him pressure you, Jer. If you don’t want to do something you don’t have to do it and don’t let him make you feel bad about it either.” Dean was distrustful of Tony. From what Jerry had told him it sounded like he wanted one thing from Jerry and one thing only.

“Are you worried he’s going to take me to make out point and take my virginity?”

“I just want you to know you’re in charge of your own choices and you shouldn’t let anyone else influence you especially for their own selfish reasons,” replied Dean.

  
“You’re so cute,” said Jerry. “You always protect me. But I’m twenty-seven I know about that stuff. I’m not a kid anymore. Believe me, if Jerry Lewis doesn’t want to do something Jerry Lewis doesn’t do it. Tony is well aware of that.”

“Good,” replied Dean. Then he worried how that would sound. “I mean that you’re in control of what happens. I don’t care what you do with Tony. I just don’t want you getting taken advantage of and I don’t mean like you’re a kid and I have to protect you but adults get taken advantage of too and you said you’ve never done that before and it puts you in a venerable position and I don’t want you to do something you’re not ready for and end up regretting that’s all.”

“Wow, Paul,” replied Jerry. “There are very few times in your life I’ve heard you talk so passionately… Is this something you want to talk about? Do you want to know how I feel about having sex for the first time?”

“If that’s something you want to talk about.”

There was a long silence as Jerry switched to a sitting position, knees close to his chest. His hand went through his short hair while he bit his lower lip. “I think the reason Tony gets so frustrated is I never told him why I don’t want to do it and that’s because I don’t know. Really, it just doesn’t feel right to me. But if I think about it logically part of it is I don’t trust Tony not to hurt me…it requires finesse and gentleness and these are qualities Tony doesn’t possess in abundance. And I have thought about situations…” Jerry looked at Dean. “But that doesn’t mean it’s going to happen and it’s definitely not going to happen with Tony. I might not be ready yet but I may never be ready. I’m not a homosexual. That’s what this whole conversation has been leading up to is what am I and that’s one thing I know for certain about it. I love women. I’m good at loving them,” Jerry smiled. “We share a wall sometimes you know first hand. I think sex may be something I want to only share with women and then with men, it’s different. You know those actresses that are with men and women?”

“Yeah.”

“I think that’s the closest I can come to defining what I am. It’s like that. I like both women and men in equal but completely different ways. I’ve never told anyone that before.”

Dean tried to process this information. Jerry had always been a seriously complicated individual but this added a whole new level. He could never of had this serious discussion with him when he was that nineteen-year-old kid that looked more like twelve. And in all honesty, Dean would never want to know about that kid's possible homosexual leanings. He would have still been his friend and maybe even his partner but it would have made him uncomfortable when Jerry kissed him had he known. Eight years of being everything to each other but lovers had opened up Dean’s mind and heart in every way. Nothing could scare him away. Jerry’s sexuality was no surprise to Dean. He could have come on to him right then and not even flinch. Just like the first time, Jerry kissed him he didn’t miss a beat. Dean could even admit they had a very real sexual chemistry. It was the foundation of their act. And he had very strong feelings for Jerry that he couldn’t define. What surprised him was how serious and fucking smart that kid became.

“You know what I like about men,” asked Jerry. “It’s not about sex. It’s the differences. Have you ever kissed a man before?”

Dean looked at him.

“I mean before me.”

“Oh…, no, Pally. I have not.”

“Really? You’re so good at it. Aww, I was your first! Okay, we’ll have to use me as an example. When I kiss you it feels different from how a woman kisses you, right?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you just show me.”

“You want me to kiss you?”

“Yeah. Refresh my memory.”

“Here, now,” said Jerry making Dean feel like they were taping one of their sketches.

“It’s not like it’s the first time.”

“But we’re alone.”

“You need an audience for everything?”

Jerry smiled. “No, I don’t.” Using both hands Jerry grabbed Dean’s head, smashing their lips together. He wrapped one arm around Dean’s neck. Dean, in turn, wrapped his arms tight around Jerry. When he broke the kiss he kissed Dean several more times. Each time breathing into his mouth. “That’s different right,?”

Dean let go of Jerry and said very cooly, “Yep.”

“Like I held you tighter.”

“Yeah.”

“And my lips were firmer against yours?”

“Yeah. I’d say that was pretty firm.”

“And I smell different and I taste different.”

“Yes, It was all very different. Holding you too that’s another thing that makes it feel different. I get your point very clearly now.” The truth was Dean’s head was swimming because what really felt different is the smaller kisses after the big kiss. It wasn’t like the ones on stage because there was an earnestness behind it and he could taste Jerry. He could taste his breath and he wanted more.

“Yeah. There are so many differences and that’s what turns me on. Tony and me would make out for hours in the beginning. Just kissing and holding each other. I would pay attention to how he kissed me and what he would do with his tongue and how he felt against me or the way he would touch me. I would just study everything. It was the sexiest experience I ever had with a man…I think with me foreplay is like sex. But the biggest difference with Tony is he’s very sexual. That’s not just men of course. Women can be very sexual and just as horny as men. I know, I’ve had enough of them tear off my clothes. But it’s been my experience women want emotion with sex, not love but warm feelings and romance. Tony and me are friends and we talk but when we're together like that there’s no talking all he wants to do is fuck me and he knows he can’t so he gets frustrated and he gets a little rough with me and rushes through everything so he can go jerk off… Is this making you uncomfortable?”

“What? No. Of course not. We talk about what we do with women it’s only fair to talk about what you do with men.” Dean was very uncomfortable. Maybe he had always hated Tony and just didn’t realize it till’ now but what he wanted to do was find Tony and punch him in the face.

“In fact, pally, I am so okay with it I’ll ask ya what Tony does that gets you hot.” It must have been something good because Dean had no idea why he would be with someone like that.

The serious sophisticated Jerry Lewis disappeared into a fit of giggles. “What!” Jerry bit his lip. “You really want to know that?”

“Yes.”

Jerry bit his finger. “Um… I like it when he sucks on my stomach… I look down at him and it looks like he’s giving me head and it tricks your body into thinking and I can just pretend. I never let him go down on me because he’s never given a guy head before and I’ve had my fair share of first-timers. I once had a girl blow on my dick because that’s what she thought a blow job was. So yeah, it’s best I just pretend. Sometimes I grab his hair but he can get really pissy about that. Yeah, that’s my favorite thing he does. We usually do that last because it gets me the closest.”

“Close, but not there, right?”

“Yeah, “replied Jerry. “Technically, I’m the one who has to do it. But I’ve gotten pretty close, especially in the beginning when I was more inexperienced and everything was so new. You’re really okay with talking about this stuff?”

“Of course.”

“Oh, Paul,” Jerry looked at him with all the love in the world. “I’ve never felt closer to you. I feel like I could say anything right now and you would understand. Like, I could tell you what I’ve been afraid to tell you for Eight years.”

“Go ahead, Jer.”

“I’ve kissed boys and men, the number isn’t important before I met you. But when I kissed you that first time it was the only time it felt like it meant something. Like it was more than just a kiss.” Jerry took a deep breath. “And I’ve thought about men before I met you but now you’re the only one I think about.”

“You don’t think about Tony?”

Jerry shook his head. “Only you. I’m sorry. Nothing has to change between us and I would never, NEVER, Paul ask you to do something that I know you can’t.”

“Don’t be sorry.”

Jerry looked at Dean, a tear forming in his eye.“You’re okay with this?”

Dean’s finger lifted Jerry’s chin and he bent down slowly getting closer to Jerry’s lips until the two made contact. Jerry smiled and kissed Dean back but it felt more like one of the many friendly kisses they had shared before. Dean tried again but this time his lips were firm against Jerry’s and he held his face in his hands as if he was one of his female costars.

“You sure are friendly tonight Mr. Martin.” Jerry got up to leave but Dean gently grabbed his arm stopping him.

“Very friendly,” Dean said leaning towards Jerry, brushing his lips against his. He knew Jerry had nice lips but he never realized how soft until now. He captured his top lip in the first kiss then his bottom. Urging Jerry to open his mouth, he slipped his tongue inside. He had never done this with another man but it didn’t feel strange. Jerry’s mouth felt familiar. He heard soft moans come from Jerry.

Jerry’s breath became labored and his tongue was sticking out the side of his mouth. “Your tongue was in my mouth.” Jerry licked his lips making them that more inviting. Dean felt a familiar ache that he couldn’t blame this time on friction. “You…you’ve never done that…I did…you got mad…I….”

He looked down and saw Jerry’s fingers gripping the bed. “Do you want me to do it again?”

Jerry nodded.

Dean attacked Jerry’s mouth. Both hands were on his face as he drove his tongue deeper. Jerry moaned loud and guttural. Dean broke away after several moments trailing kisses from Jerry’s mouth down to his neck. He didn’t expect things to move this fast for his heart to beat this fast but something happened. Maybe, it was the way Jerry looked or how he sounded like he was going to come any second just from Dean sucking on his neck. His pally was making him hot and bothered and he wanted him now.

“I feel like I’m forgetting something…” Jerry said softly

“Lay down” Dean whispered in his ear.

“Okay.”

Dean put his hand under Jerry’s shirt lightly touching his stomach. Jerry’s back arched. “Easy, Jer. I thought you were the experienced one.”

Jerry didn’t respond for several seconds breathing heavily. “Your hands are cold.”

“Alright,” Dean smirked while getting up to rub his hands together. He slipped one hand back under Jerry’s shirt going up to his chest. “Better?” Jerry moaned in response. Dean felt something he hadn’t before a chest, an honest to God man’s chest. It was puffed out not caved in. He kissed Jerry deeply then removed his shirt. “When did this happen?”

“What?”

“You have a chest! You have mus-kulls. Look at these arms,” Dean's fingertips went down the length of Jerry’s arms. “These biceps and shoulders,” Dean moved his leg over so he was straddling Jerry’s waist his hands roamed freely. “What happened to my partner?”

Breathing heavily, Jerry tried to answer, “I guess…he grew up….”

“Yes, he did.” Dean bent down to kiss Jerry under his chine then down his neck to his chest. Placing one kiss one after the other in a straight line down his torso. “Is this how Tony does it,” Dean murmured against Jerry.

“Uh-huh,” was the only response from Jerry.

He was going crazy. Dean could feel Jerry’s chest and stomach contracting from his heavy breathing. He sat up to undo Jerry’s jeans. “Beginners luck?”

“No, shit! You sure you never done this before?”

“Not with a boy,” Dean said pulling down the waistband of Jerry’s boxers. He pulled a little more and saw Jerry’s hipbone which looked beautiful and sexy. Dean didn’t even think twice before dipping down to suck on it, holding down his boxers more on that side.

“Oh…….” Jerry’s moan was unending and exactly what Dean wanted to hear.

He moved from his hipbone to his waist using open kisses, hard sucking, and playful biting. Only stopping to say, “My goal in life is to make you come from doing this.”

“Uhhhhhhh….that is a very….reachable goal….” Jerry lovingly stroked the back of Dean’s head. “Fuck, you look so sexy…oh…oh…right there..yeah like that…ohhhhhhhh, Patti!”

Dean lifted his head. “No, Paul.”

“No, Patti,” replied Jerry. “We have to stop! I told Patti I wouldn’t do anything…shit!” Jerry sat up and Dean went to his side. Jerry held Dean’s face in his hands. “I don’t want to stop…but I got to. She’ll find us. I’ve probably already woken her up with my fucking moaning…” Jerry looked over at the shelf of sound recording equipment then looked back at Dean with the smile of a serial killer. “She can’t hear anything because this room is soundproof and do you know what that means, Bubby? Other than the fact I can moan as loud as I want…she knew this was going to happen. She doesn’t trust me with you so she stuck you here, the one-room where she can’t hear her husband getting pleasured by his partner… What I’m saying is she EXPECTS this of me. I can’t let her down, can I?” Jerry kissed him with all the strength he had as they fell back on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry worries that he took things too fast with Dean but his biggest worry is never doing it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Jerry
> 
> Implication Jerry/Tony
> 
> Implication of Jerry/Patti
> 
> Almost safe for work (My own rating system that states this chapter has implied sexual content that is more suitable for older teenagers)
> 
> (1,836 words) 
> 
> Some Things to Look Forward to: Arousal, Blue Balls, implication kissing and making out, Implication Scratching, Implication Biting, Implication Mimic: Oral Sex (stomach), Implication Oral Sex: Penis, Implication Mimic: Oral Sex (finger), Stomach Sucking
> 
> Original Chapter without editing

Jerry stumbled out of Dean’s room trying to pull himself together. His hair was a mess, jeans still unzipped. He held them open as he tucked in his T-shirt and almost fell to the floor.

“Oh, pain.”

Jerry was the most aroused he had ever been. That was really sayin’ something. His erection throbbed painfully, the worse case of blue balls he ever had. Dean was the one at fault. He drove him to his peak and when Jerry thought it would finally happen Dean pulled back. Then the process would start all over again.

The whole experience felt like a vivid dream as flashes of it came back. Him on top of Dean, his hands in his hair, kissing him the way he ached for. The feel of Dean’s fingers interlaced with his own as he pinned his arms down.

The need to be near Dean was stronger than ever. He couldn’t get close enough to him whether on top or below. He fisted his hair, grabbed the back of his neck, held onto his shoulders for dear life. His fingerprints must have still been all over his body. He left small scratch marks where his back dipped and his hand fit perfectly. Dean hadn’t said anything at the time but Jerry’s legs wrapped around him so tightly he must have not been able to move, which was the point.

Jerry’s reasons weren’t sexual. He didn’t need to feel Dean against him. Like all aspects of Jerry’s life anytime something good happened the overwhelming fear came. He held him closer and tighter so when Dean came to his senses and realized the mistake he was making, he at least couldn’t leave. On another level, it was almost spiritual. If only he could sink into his skin and be with him forever.

Eight years of lust, longing, and fantasies of what he was going to do to him came to the surface. He learned the most beautiful sound in the world was not Dean’s laugh but when he would moan. Away from all the excitement and now with a level head, he worried if in his haste and determination to hear that beautiful sound he hurt his partner. There was a bite mark on his neck. At least it was lower and could be hidden by any collared shirt. Then there was the beauty he left on his shoulder. It wasn’t the first time he bit Dean. It was no secret he was a biter but he should have warned Dean that quirk got worse when he was excited. The mark on his shoulder didn’t worry him as much as the ones he left on his stomach. At times as he explored Dean’s upper body, not leaving one square inch untouched by his hand or mouth, he was a gentle lover. The rest of the time he was as rough as Tony. The lust and longing took over. He scraped and clawed and bit and sucked, wanting to find that place where pain becomes ecstasy. The need to hear Dean scream out his name driving him further. Of course, if Dean told him to stop he would without question. But he never did. Maybe he liked it. He certainly sounded like he liked it. Oh, the possibilities…

But still, Jerry worried. He stood in his hallway biting his finger thinking over the fact this was Dean’s first-ever experience with a man. Jerry thought back to his experiences and they were nothing like what he did to Dean. They were all gradual. It’s hard to imagine but once, long ago, Jerry was an innocent teenage boy. A shy kiss lead to necking in the closet and some more fun on his terms made him the experienced young man he was today. What if Dean was scared? Was he not ready for it to go that far? Even with all of Jerry’s experience the first time with Tony left him feeling unsure while trying to catch his breath.

Jerry did control himself. Not once did he go below the belt. No matter how strong his curiosity and need was to explore. He rubbed the back of his head as he remembered the way Dean held it with such love and care as his mouth was on his stomach. It was the first time he could picture himself having sex in that way. Thoughts of what his mouth could do and how that would make him feel excited him so much he grabbed for Dean’s hand. He held it, gently kissing the fingers then letting the fingertips brush against his lips before sucking his index finger. It wasn’t for someone else’s pleasure. It wasn’t about that rush you got when you had something someone wants. This time he was doing it for himself, for his own pleasure. Jerry switched to Dean’s middle finger trying to get it to reach his throat. At that moment it didn’t feel confined to just being a fantasy he had in the shower. He was ready but he would never tell him that. In all the closeness his hips were perfectly still. it was too big of a risk.

As Jerry thought back on his experiences there was one thing Dean had with his first time that Jerry didn’t. And that was love. None of the boys loved him. He had no real feelings for them either but Dean was his true first. The first man he loved. As rough as he may have been he did everything with love. Dean knew that.

Dean held him with such tenderness like no man before. He kissed him long and slow. The kind of kiss where Jerry could memorize what Dean tasted exactly like and how his tongue felt in his mouth. They kissed and touched for hours. It was like Dean had listened to everything Jerry said. Dean even finished Jerry’s favorite thing but he only kissed his stomach with the gentlest touch and took his time. But Dean stopped after that. Jerry never got there and they kissed instead. It was Jerry that finally put an end to the night.

  
“You gotta take care of that, Bubby.” He restrained himself from adding, “think of me.”

Jerry stood outside his bedroom door. The dream was over. What was he gonna tell Patti? It was obvious what happened. He even smelled like Dean. She expected this of him but maybe if he gave her the best night of her life it would all be a distant memory. His wife was his first study. He knew everything about every spot, every touch, every word that made her feel like only he could. If carefully choreographed it could take hours. Jerry giggled silently. Once he was through he’ll have his wife saying, “Dean, who?”

Jerry silently stepped inside taking his shoes and socks off at his side of the bed. Carefully, VERY CAREFULLY he took his jeans off. He wanted to take off his boxers too but figured all in due time. Next, came his shirt and he turned to the bed to see his sleeping wife. Stunned for a moment by how beautiful she looked, he glided his fingertips across her bare arm and whispered in her ear, “Patsy.”

No response. He looked at her hip covered by the silk of her nightgown and bit his lip. His hand ever so gently formed to the shape and he whispered in her ear, “Esther,” with a sensual voice.

Still nothing. Cute didn’t work. Sexy didn’t work. Perhaps sweet was the way to go. He lifted up his wife’s hand and kissed it then another gentle kiss on the inside wrist. No, that didn’t work either. There was only one way left. His teeth scraped against her wrist. Yep, she’s out for the night. He leaned over and kissed her neck.

“I love you. Sleep well my Madonna.” As he walked to the bathroom for yet another shower he looked back at Patti and thought to himself. Please forgive me for my sins.

The next morning Jerry found himself in Dean’s room. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m alright,” replied Dean.

“Come here.” Jerry looked down the collar of Dean’s shirt at the first bite mark. “Not too bad. The collar hides it good. Take off your shirt.”

Dean unbuttoned his shirt. Standing there watching him made Jerry uncomfortable. He pulled down the sleeve exposing his shoulder. “Is this what you want to see?”

Jerry examined the mark. “I’ve bit you that hard before. But what worried me was…” He looked down at Dean’s stomach falling to his knees “Bubby…I’m so sorry.” Jerry rubbed Dean’s stomach. His love bites looked so much worse in the light of the day. The skin was red and raw. “Did it hurt?”

“Not at the time.”

Jerry looked up at Dean still caressing his stomach and forgot that he was in his home with his wife and two small sons. “You liked it? Dean nodded his head in response. “You liked it when I was rough with you?” Dean nodded. “But I left so many marks…you want me to kiss it and make it better,” Jerry said in his nine-year-old voice. Once again, Dean nodded. Jerry lightly kissed Dean’s stomach. His arms wrapped around him. Dean’s hand cradled Jerry’s head just like before. Jerry sucked on his stomach and moaned like he had last night. He jumped to his feet when he came to his senses.

“We can’t do that now!” Jerry paced the floor. “What the hell am I doing? Last night I was praying to my wife for forgiveness…”

“Patti knows?”

“I don’t know,” replied Jerry. “She didn’t say anything. She’s acting as if nothing happened. I mean she has to know. What does she think I was doing all that time with you, reading comic books?” Jerry stopped in his tracks and looked at Dean. “What happened now does that mean…last night…that wasn’t a one-time thing?”

“I hope so. You didn’t come.”

Jerry put his finger to Dean’s lips. “Shhh! The kids are awake!” Jerry looked back at the door. “The reason I didn’t come to the show is because SOMEONE stopped when I was almost there.” Jerry’s finger lingered on Dean’s lips slowly rolling down. It took Jerry a second to breathe again.

“If I get the chance to drive again I won't stop till I get you there, no matter how long it takes.”

A moment past before Jerry spoke. “What if I want to make you come to the show…would you let me?”

Dean’s eyes smoldered. “You think you know the way to get me there?”

“I think I have more than a general idea. It’s easier if YOU know the way but we can find a way together.”

Dean bit his lip. “The least you can do is try. When does this show start?”

“Tonight. Like last time. Till’ then we gotta be on our best behavior.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patti felt hurt and disrespected. To be replaced in your home was the ultimate betrayal. However, she loved Jerry and would always want him to be healthy and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jerry/Patti
> 
> implications of Dean/Jerry
> 
> Implication Jerry/Tony
> 
> Almost safe for work (My own rating system that states this chapter has implied sexual content that should be suitable for most teenagers)
> 
> (3,613 words) 
> 
> Somethings to Look Forward to: Implication Sex, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Stomach kissing 
> 
> Content Warning: mention of a gun
> 
> Link to original chapter without editing

Patti was awake the night her husband so lovingly tried to seduce her. She didn’t feel like she could be in his arms when Dean had been in them. Really, she couldn’t be angry because she knew this was going to happen the minute she agreed to him living with them. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t feel hurt. The next day Patti put on a brave face as she had always done in times of trouble. It was undeniable that things between Dean and Jerry had changed. They were acting like normal male friends. There was SPACE between them. Jerry wasn’t touching him. There wasn’t flirty jokes and banter. That night when they were watching yet another western Jerry didn’t have his arm around Dean. He even smiled at her. Patti didn’t know if she preferred this or if really she rather her husband just make out with Dean in front of her like before. She knew her husband was just trying to be respectful but this just felt so dishonest. He even said he and Dean had to work late that night and she shouldn’t wait up for him.

The next day things were back to normal meaning her husband was no longer trying to hide his feelings for one Mr. Dean Martin. They were inseparable. They sat together at every meal. Dean had his hand on her husband’s thigh every time. He always thought he was being so sneaky. Even the way Jerry looked at him there was no mistaking it. During dinner, she asked the loaded question.

“Did you two get a lot of work done last night?”

Jerry smirked, “Yeah…You could say that every goal was met… Isn’t that right, Paul?”

“Yeah, …it was very productive…” Dean smiled at Jerry.

“Well, that’s nice…” Patti resisted the urge to stab her food with her fork repeatedly.

“We’re gonna be up again tonight,” said Jerry.

“Of course, you are,” replied Patti.

“I’m rewriting _Come Back Little Shiksa_. Dean’s going to be in it. You remember we’re shooting tomorrow, right?”

“How can I forget?” Patti supported her husband's film making ambitions and it was fun to be a part of it sometimes. She just wished it meant fewer people in her house. “What part is Dean playing?”

“Doc, opposite you,” replied Jerry.

Patti almost choked on her bite of food. “Tony always has a starring role.”

“Yeah, well, Dean’s available and he’s the best fake drunk that has ever lived.”

“Aww, Jer, you really mean it?”

“I mean it. Nobody slurs his words better than you, Bubby.”

  
“Jerry, did you talk to Tony about this?” Asked Patti anxiously.

“I called Janet and she said she’d talk to Tony.”

“I really think you should have talked to Tony yourself.” Not that Patti was advocating that her husband have two boyfriends but Tony was a friend and she knew how much it hurt to get replaced.

“What is the big deal? It’s a stupid parody that we make in the back yard for fun. It’s not like I’m firing him from a real movie for heaven's sake! Tony’s working now. He’ll be fine.”

Patti let the conversation end and hoped her husband was right.

That night per their usual routine they put the kids to bed and her husband was in Dean’s arms. No, literally he was snuggled up against him. Patti put down her knitting because she was likely to make his and his scarfs for their wedding present. She told her husband goodnight and he took that as his cue to go to Dean’s room.

Patti sat in their bed by herself reading, trying not to think about what her husband was doing at that very second. The truth was she wanted him to be doing that to her. She missed him. He was always gone touring or doing the TV show or movies and when he’s finally home and can be her’s again she has to hand him over. Dean always has him. Doesn’t he ever get enough? If only it was just…she stopped herself from thinking it. She wasn’t naive enough to believe they were “working” but she couldn’t accept they were having sex. Anything Jerry did with Tony she could accept because it was only physical. Why did he have to be in love with Dean?

Patti woke up with her husband’s arms wrapped around her and for that moment she didn’t want to be upset.

“Good morning, Honey.” Jerry kissed her neck. “Do you need any help with breakfast?” Patti remembered this helpful Jerry Lewis he shows up whenever he feels guilty about not being the perfect husband.

She turned to her husband pressing her lips against his and held his hair. Jerry held her tighter and kissed her back. For that one perfect moment, she was his and he was hers. She reluctantly parted and said, “I’ll take care of everything. Go ahead and make sure Dean is ready. We all have a big day today.” It’s what was going to happen anyway why fight it?

Dean and Jerry were going over lines while Patti prepared the scrambled eggs. There was one thing she noticed since Dean’s arrival. Her husband could not only actually sit down at the table but eat too. How many years had she struggled with him to do the same? Once breakfast was over Jerry had volunteered and forced Dean to clear the table and do the dishes while Patti looked at her lines for the day. She wasn’t really focused on it because she was watching what a great team they made. Jerry washing and handing the dishes over to Dean to dry. Even though Dean would get handsy, putting his hand on Jerry’s back while he was waiting for the next dish. The image of her husband with another man was hurtful but she couldn’t deny they looked so cute together. All the domesticity reminded her of what she hated most about filming days.

“How much food do I have to make today?”

“Don’t worry about that, Patsy. Me and Dean are going to take care of it.”

“You two are doing the food all by yourselves?”

“Yeah,” Jerry replied. “Jewish comfort food and pasta they’ll love it. And if they don’t they can get off the set!”

Patti couldn’t help but giggle. “Just let me know if you need any help.”

Patti sat next to Dean watching her husband give him direction. Really most of the day she had watched them flirting with no subtlety what so ever. She remembered when Jerry had acted the same with Tony. The things she had let her husband get away with right in front of her eyes. She did have a lot of fun that day. Jerry didn’t have a scene with Dean so thankfully it wasn’t like _How to Smuggle a Hernia Across the Border_ and Dean was fun to act with. She always considered him like family even though he was her competition. The biggest laugh she had was her husband’s scene playing the oversexed boyfriend of Janet Leigh’s character. As she was bent over laughing while watching her husband jump on Janet and smother her with kisses, she realized her life is really not what she expected it to be.

The day was great until she forgot her line (because she was too busy watching her husband and his other wife in domestic bliss to read them) and asked Jerry what it was. “I like to watch,” she repeated, then quickly said, “I like to watch what! You and Janet? Jerry! I can’t say that…”

“It’s in the movie, I swear. That’s an actual plot point. She watches the two horny teenagers make love. I’m not the sick one, Honey. It’s Hal Wallis for producing it.”

“Just once…can we do something wholesome…just once?” With a little prayer, Patti got through her lines.

After, Dean was smirking, biting his index finger. “Jer, your wife likes to watch.”

Patti stayed up waiting for her husband to stumble into their bedroom. He took one look at her.

“Esther, you’re awake.” He climbed onto the bed and held her tightly in his arms. “My beautiful wife is awake!” he said before kissing her.

She woke up in his arms knowing she was his again. Maybe she warmed up to the idea of Jerry being with Dean just as long as she got to have him too.

  
They settled into a beautiful routine where she would wake up in her husband arms then make breakfast for all of the boys and the day would take whatever turn it wanted to.

Some days were like a dream. He literally swept her off her feet. Jerry lavished her with attention and kisses and gifts. But it wasn’t like the other times where he was just doing it out of guilt. There was one night Jerry surprised her with a new mink coat which was for the night on the town. The night was possible because Dean was babysitting the boys. He took her out to dinner and dancing and when they were in the club he only paid attention to her. No talking showbiz or trying to impress people he hardly knew. He actually spent time with her. It reminded her of the days before Martin and Lewis where all she knew was Patti and Jerry.

Then there were other more challenging days. Dean and Jerry were getting too comfortable with each other. One day she had to explain to her oldest son Gary what daddy was doing with uncle Dean. Mainly, he asked if uncle Dean was a vampire because what he was doing to daddy’s neck. She didn’t want to lie to her son so she told him the truth.

“Daddy and uncle Dean love each other and that’s how they show it. But that’s their super special secret okay? So we don’t tell anybody otherwise it won’t be special for Daddy anymore.”

“Okay, Mommy. I wouldn’t want to make Daddy sad by taking away the specialness.”

Other times she made it difficult for her husband.

“Now, Dean, you aren’t playing too rough with my husband are you?” Patti said to Dean while he was roughhousing with Jerry in the pool. “He can be quite fragile you know.”

“Oh, I think he’s a lot tougher than you give him credit for,” Dean said with a sly smile. “He may be skinny but he can take a lot.” Dean bit Jerry’s shoulder causing him to yelp.

They sure were great with the kids. Gary and Ronnie loved uncle Dean and Patti couldn’t remember the last time Jerry had spent so much uninterrupted time with them. Everyone just seemed so happy.

When the night drew near they put the children to bed like any other family. Jerry would go back to the living room and snuggle up to Dean on the couch. He wasn’t rubbing it in her face it was just the way they were. They would draw each other in. It didn’t bother Patti anymore. She’d excuse herself giving them the cue and then she’d wait. Patti never understood where Jerry got all the energy. He would be in Dean’s room for hours then be with her just as long. Perhaps that was one of the perks of marrying a man six years younger than you. Jerry did use up so much energy that he slept through the night. No nightmares, or so much tossing and turning she has to stop him from rolling off the bed. He was content and peaceful. A sight so rare she would stay up and watch him thinking how beautiful he was, how lucky she was and most of all how much she loved him.

Jerry was in such a good mood every day it made her the happiest she ever felt and of course at night he was all hers again. 

“Don’t stay up too late,” Patti whispered seductively in her husband’s ear before kissing him on the cheek. He laughed that special laugh that let her know he was excited at the idea and bit his fist. She walked out of sight then hid behind the corner making them believe she was gone. She peeked and saw Dean grab her husband’s hand pulling him to the couch. Jerry straddled his lap like it was second nature.

“Does that mean I can’t keep you up? What if I had special plans for us tonight,” Dean said rubbing his hands up and down his back.

Jerry smiled wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, leaning his forehead against his. “I can’t spend all my time with you, Bubby.”

Dean hummed. “I suppose not…” He kissed Jerry’s jaw and neck. “But when you’re with me you’re with me,” he said moving his mouth against Jerry’s neck.

Jerry moaned softly. “Always.”

Was it such a crime her husband fell in love? Of course, there was that rule that he should be with her and only her but that rule was broken a long time ago. First girls on tour, then his co-stars, and whatever woman entered his life. That’s what it was like for a wife in Hollywood. How many of those wives had to share their husbands with men? She should have put her foot down when it came to Tony. The truth was she understood and accepted her husband’s attraction to men long before he explained it to her. The signs were there when they were dating but she didn’t let that scare her away. It was all a part of what made him so special, so different from any man that hurt her before. People may think of her as a fool for letting this go on but it didn’t hurt her anymore. She didn’t see who was getting hurt in this situation. Jerry was the most loving and attentive he had been to her in years. She was the happiest she had been in years. The kids had the love of their father and uncle Dean and they couldn’t be happier. Dean was happy. Jerry was loved and well cared for and had so much inner light and joy it was all she could do to stop herself from holding him and crying. It seemed like finally, the Lewis household had balance. What she had tried to do for the past eight years Dean made happen in one week. This wasn’t playtime for Jerry it was love. Undeniable, eternal, written in the stars, little girls dream about kind of love. She didn’t dare compare their love to what he shared with Dean. It wasn’t better or worse just different. Patti knew this would always happen. She shared her husband for eight years because she knew deep down he needed him.

“Dean, sit down.”

“Is something wrong, Patti?”

Patti had sent Jerry out of the house with the boys so she could have the talk she needed to have with Dean.

“You’ve been with my husband for over seven years now, right?”

“Yeah, something like that…we’ve been partners that long.”

“You know him better than anyone, better than me…”

“Now, Patti, I wouldn’t say that. I mean… yeah, we know each other pretty well working together so long…but you’re his wife.”

“And you’re his other wife,” replied Patti.

“I’m his what?” Dean Martin never one to lose his cool exterior was almost shaken by the comment.

“Dean, you know he isn’t,” Patti formed air quotes while saying “too well.” She smiled and continued, “I always loved how he could turn such dark things in his life into joy and laughter. I think that’s why I fell in love with him. We had all this pain and he found a way to give us a happy life together…well, not always happy but for the most part. You must know about his pain.”

Dean solemnly nodded his head.

“I don’t mean his back or the pain he gets from a pratfall or the physical problems either. I’m talking about the pain that started well before you and I ever knew him. He didn’t have my experience but it still hurts all the same.”

Dean was staring down at the table. “All laughter comes from tears.”

“That’s right. And there’s the pain he has on top of that. What he has to struggle with…I heard during rehearsal when his anxiety gets the best of him all you have to do is put your arm around him.”

“Well, it’s not that… I just talk to him. Nobody takes the time to talk to him. Yeah, he can be a hand full but they don’t even try…”

“I know. I have a suspicion you know what it feels like to love someone so much you only want to protect them and see that they’re safe and happy. “

“Of course,” Dean replied softly. “Jeanne and the kids…”

“Then you know how I feel when I see my husband actually sleep through the night. I married a very troubled boy and by marrying him I brought more trouble and worry into his life. When you made it so he didn’t have to worry about supporting us he worried about being able to KEEP supporting us. Then he had more troubles and worries either real or imagined… I got him to stop sleeping with the gun. It took our entire marriage to convince him that he’s safe but I know he doesn’t really believe that. Sometimes I think he’s haunted by something he won’t talk to me about. He has these awful nightmares that make him thrash around so much I have to keep him from falling out of the bed. Then you move in and there’s no more nightmares or even jumping up out of bed and going straight to the typewriter. He sleeps.”

“You’re not saying I had something to do with that?”

“I know you did. He’s not only sleeping, he’s eating too. He eats because you sit next to him and eat. You tell him to rest and he’ll rest. You are the only one who can convince him to slow down. I’ve tried to be everything he needs. He looks to Mama to make everything better and I can’t. But you can.”

“What are you getting at, Patti?”

“He’s happy and he gets stronger every day. I think If we share the wifely duties…he’ll be okay. He needs you.”

Dean’s head fell in his hand.

Patti stroked her husband’s hair while his head lay on her naked stomach. His lips brushed against her sweetly. She was thinking to herself how perfect this intimate moment was when she heard her husband speak.

“Esther, I have something to tell you.”

“Oh?”

“You probably already know this but I should have told you when it first happened…I’ve been a coward.”

“What is it, darling,” Patti said trying to keep her voice steady.

“I…I’ve been with Dean…in a…uh…kind of…physical, intimate way. We didn’t have sex,” he said quickly after. “But it’s more than kissing and you told me not to do that in our house, at the very least and I told you I wouldn’t and I did…” He held onto her tighter. “I love him. As long as he wants me in that way I’ll be with him. I love you but I can’t stop…. I know that’s selfish and wrong and unfair to you and you deserve better than this. You deserve better than me. I’ve been a horrible husband.” She felt the tears and heard him crying.

Patti lifted his head so that he was eye to eye with her.

  
“Listen to me, Jerry.” She struggled to keep the tears out of her eyes. “There have been times you have hurt me and most of those times have been because of Dean. When you left and you didn’t talk to me I know it was because you were with him. I thought I almost lost you. I almost did, didn’t I?” A single tear ran down her cheek.

Jerry sniffled. “I came back, though.”

“But you changed. I understand you had to change and you couldn’t have survived in that world if you hadn’t. You were young and you had too many responsibilities… When you came back you weren’t the man I married. You were still the man I was in love with and the father of my child. I could have a happy life with the person you became because every once in a while the old you would show up and you wouldn’t leave my side. Then you would come home from tour with him and you were so distant. It was all the times you made it clear to me that he came first and would always come first.”

Jerry began to sob. “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…”

Patti took her husband's face in her hands.

“No. Listen Jerry, listen to every word I say. I know you love him. I’ve always known you loved him, ever since you introduced him to me. I saw it in your eyes. I’ve been scared Jerry, all these years of the hold he has on you. The first night he stayed here I thought I was going to lose you for good this time. But the opposite happened. He brought you back to me. I just want you to be happy. Jesus and all the Saints be with me I just want you to be happy.” She laughed through her tears as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

“I love you, Mama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for posting this chapter later than usual. It had A LOT more words than the previous chapters and apparently I didn't believe in punctuation or scene breaks in 2013. This one required a lot of editing...I also rewrote a chunk of it so it made more sense. 
> 
> Next chapter has even more words but it will be worth it because it's rated M for Mature ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was more than a little upset about Dean getting his role but then a better opportunity presented itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Jerry
> 
> Jerry/Tony
> 
> Dean/Jerry/Tony
> 
> Not safe for Work (My own rating system that states this chapter has explicit sexual content with no nudity)
> 
> (4,157 words)
> 
> Some Things to Look Forward to: Implication Oral Sex: Penis, Watching, Mimic: Oral Sex (Stomach), Implication Climax, Kissing, Massage, Implication Homosexual Intercourse, Implication Anal Sexplay: Finger, Neck Kissing, Mimic: Oral Sex (Finger), Nipple Sucking, Biting, Implication Masturbation: Penis, Climax, Petting: Penis, Dry Humping, 
> 
> Link to original fic without editing

Tony heard familiar loud moaning coming from the room where he always took Jerry. Slowly, he crept up to the door, his hand turned the knob not knowing what to expect. Without too much sound he opened the door and stood in shock. A man was on his knees. He had black wavy hair that Jerry’s long fingers were going through. Jerry’s bare legs draped over his shoulders, thighs hugging the mystery man’s face. Jerry’s head was thrown back, mouth opened vocalizing the ecstasy he was clearly in. He looked down at the man.

“That’s it, baby…I could come right now just watching you.”

“Speaking of watching,” said Tony.

“Tony! Close the door!”

Tony closed the door saying, “I think you if you stop moaning like a cat in heat that would be more effective.”

“Paul, Paul,” Jerry yanked on his hair. “Tony’s here!”

The man responded by freeing one arm and waving at Tony, never stopping what he was doing to Jerry.

“That’s Dean,” Jerry pointed at the man between his legs. Jerry’s tongue touched the top of his lip and his eyes were hooded. “When he sets his mind…he’s a determined boy!”

So it was Dean. Of course, Tony had been expecting it ever since Dean got his part in the home movie.

“I don’t care if you want to watch, Tony but you got to ask Dean.”

“Alright.”

“Paulie…Paulie…stop sucking me for a second!” He pulled on Dean’s hair.

“Ow! Dammit, Jerry,” he said lifting his head. “You were getting close.”

“I know that,” replied Jerry. “Tony wants to know if he can watch.”

“Is that okay with you? You haven’t had much…any experience with that.”

Jerry bit his lip. “Yeah, I’m okay with it.”

“Umm,” Tony interrupted. “Dean, you were giving him head, right?”

“Nope,” replied Dean. He rubbed the spot on Jerry’s stomach where his mouth had been.

“Ooh..that’s still sensitive,” Jerry said flinching.

Were they fucking kidding? “You were trying to make Jerry come by sucking on his stomach?”

“Yep.”

Tony laughed. “Lots of luck! You’re gonna be sucking on him for a while! If the kid wants to come he needs to grow up and have sex.”

Dean took Jerry’s legs off his shoulders and turned to Tony. “Really?” He turned to Jerry. “Hey, Jer, how many times have I made you come?”

Jerry looked up into space then counted on his fingers one, two, three, four, five, “Wait, do you mean when I’m in the shower or…”

“Let’s just narrow it down to this week.”

“Oh, okay, otherwise, it would be A LOT.” Jerry laughed his special laugh. “Six times, Bubby.”

Dean smiled then turned to Tony. “And how many times have you made him come? Oh, wait, that’s right, you haven’t…”

“How is that possible?” Really, how the fuck was that possible? He had his mouth on Jerry’s stomach before. It wasn’t some hidden pleasure zone. He did lots of things with Jerry he barely got close.

“Talent…actually, caring enough to ask what he wants and paying attention to what he likes. Knowing that this moan means he’s getting close and when his body reacts this way you’re doing something right…I tell ya what, Bernie. You don’t interrupt me again and maybe I’ll give ya’ a little lesson.”

“By all means,” said Tony grabbing a chair and sitting quietly awaiting the show.

“Since I have to start all over again…” Dean sat on the bed next to Jerry kissing him softly a few times. “Jerry doesn’t have sex with us.” He kissed him a few more times. “So how you think of seduction has to change…” Dean kissed him this time slipping in just a little tongue. “Instead of foreplay being the lead up to sex. Foreplay becomes sex.” Dean was talking so close to his mouth it was like they were kissing. “Everything leads up to it…everything…is just a way…to get him…off.” The make outlasted for minutes, moans coming from both of them. Dean pulled away. “Kissing…is very important..to him,” he said breathing heavily. “Isn’t that right?”

“I like it I like it! More!” Jerry grabbed Dean pulling him to his mouth. Dean’s arms flailed till they found their way around him and all over him. Jerry’s hands were everywhere too. Skin against skin. Tony never saw this side of Jerry before. Sure, Tony got him worked up before but not like this. Jerry wasn’t screaming more with his words but with his hands moving all over Dean’s back, digging his fingernails into his shoulders, hands going up to his neck and the back of Dean’s head gripping his hair.

Dean was panting when he began to kiss his way down Jerry’s throat. “Here’s another lesson. You gotta find his spot…” He kissed the left side of his neck. “Is it here?” He kissed his Adams apple. “Here?” Dean moved to the right side of his neck. “Getting closer…” Dean moved his mouth to the spot above Jerry’s collar. Jerry’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. He held the other side of Jerry’s delicate neck. His lips moved to Jerry’s collarbone and up to his shoulder. “You know Jer, I think we should give him another lesson.” Dean got to his knees and crawled to the bedside table, opened the drawer and got out a bottle of lotion. “Lie on your stomach, Jerry.” Dean rubbed the lotion on his hands waiting for Jerry to get into position. He started at Jerry’s lower back both hands going from his hips and meeting in the middle and going up the length of his back to his shoulders. “I betcha didn’t know he carries most of his stress in his back. Probably never crossed your mind. If you want him to come he has to feel relaxed…and comfortable…and…” he bent down and kissed Jerry’s lower back. “…safe.”

Tony wasn’t listening to Dean because the beautiful creature known as Jerry Lewis was lying on his stomach with barely any clothes on. Oh, why wasn’t he naked? Tony would have him naked. Tony would HAVE him… He would rub his back then his ass and slip his finger in feeling the resistance. Jerry would react audibly from how tight he was.

Dean and Jerry were both on their knees. Jerry’s back was to Dean. He held onto Jerry sucking his neck and laying kisses on his shoulder. Jerry was apparently more than willing to play the more feminine role. Dean licked up his neck to his ear. Jerry was gone at that moment. His eyes closed and mouth hanging open from panting. He held his hand over Dean’s on his chest. Dean looked pleased with himself. Tony was surprised Dean could use his tongue that well. This lead to Tony thinking about Jerry’s tongue in general.

When Tony brought his attention back to what was happening he saw Dean’s finger stroking Jerry’s bottom lip. The tip of his finger touched Jerry’s tongue before he lightly sucked it. Dean pushed it in slowly till he couldn’t anymore. Jerry sucked it back to the tip. Tony got flashbacks back to the night Jerry sucked his finger. Those soft full lips and that mouth sucking on any part of his body was enough to make him lose it right then and there. Jerry was more playful that night, more concerned with Tony’s reaction than anything else. But as he watched him now, eyes closed, head bobbing up and down in perfect rhythm, this was about Jerry’s pleasure. The kid liked it…a lot, judging by the moans he was making.

He protested when Dean took his finger away but was happy again when Dean brought his mouth to his. Another long wet kiss. They fell back on the bed and made out for who knows how long. Dean wasn’t kidding when he said kissing was important. Once they stopped acting like two teenagers in heat Dean got on top of Jerry kissing his chest in a rather delicate manner. He ran his tongue along Jerry’s nipple causing him to shudder. Once again Tony was impressed. Dean went down Jerry’s body like that leaving soft kisses. Then he would go back up and repeat the whole process again but kissing him harder. The kisses would be wet and open. Sometimes he would lick the skin or suck on it hard. His teeth would scrape, playfully nibble or bite down leaving a mark. Tony paid extra attention to what Dean was doing because of Jerry, the freak that he was, looked like he was actually getting immense sexual pleasure from this. Dean pulled down the side of Jerry’s boxers and sucked on his hip. Jerry was gone again. His head was on the bed, not looking at what was happening, sounding like a cat in heat all over again. Dean sucked on Jerry’s inner thigh lifting up the leg of his boxers to get the most access. Tony figured they must be getting close to the pay off of all this foreplay. Dean focused on one spot back on his stomach, his boxers pulled down, revealing the red mark where Dean’s mouth had been before.

“Oh, God, yes,” exclaimed Jerry. Apparently it was still sensitive. Jerry propped himself onto his elbows, staring down at Dean. His fingers were all through Dean’s hair. He looked like he was receiving head and visually it was very convincing. Tony became aroused at the sight licking his lips and thinking how good Jerry would taste. Jerry’s moans made it all the better. “Ooh, yeah…yes…baby…oh…uh…” It was like he was getting closer.

Dean raised his head suddenly, “louder,” he said then ducked back down.

“Oh, Paul! Yes. Don’t stop…don’t you dare fucking stop…I’ll make your life hell…Bubby….”

If the circumstances had been different Tony would have been pleasuring himself at that moment but he was too intrigued. Could he really do it?

Jerry’s breathing got harder. He was silent as he held Dean’s head. A second later his hand gripped Dean’s hair and he came. It was the first time Tony saw Jerry climax. Some guys when they come is not a pretty sight but not Jerry. His mouth was open and sexy little moans came out as his face was just as beautiful as always.

Dean looked up at Jerry then directly at Tony for a good couple of seconds. He looked away then scooted down and gently kissed a special spot on his boxers. By the way, Jerry reacted Tony could only guess where.

“You never did that before,” said Jerry as he stared down at Dean.

“Don’t start expecting it.”

Jerry was overcome with pleasurable feelings. He just had the best night he had with Dean since they had been together. Not only was it intense and intimate during but after, Dean did what Jerry never would have imagined. Well, he had IMAGINED but not that it could happen. Dean’s mouth was on him. There was fabric between them but his partner’s lips had touched him… “Can I do it to you?” Was what Jerry thought of to say to Dean. He didn’t get a reply because someone had their tongue in his mouth. He figured out it was Tony by process of elimination. He raised himself to a sitting position.

“Is that how you liked to be kissed,” asked Tony.

Jerry looked to his other side where Dean now was. He nodded his head giving Jerry the permission he was looking for. Just like that Jerry was kissing Tony and Dean was at his back kissing his neck and shoulders. Tony got on the bed kneeling next to Jerry. He held his face with both hands. Jerry out of habit did the same. Tony must have been paying attention because he didn’t just jam his tongue down Jerry’s throat. He kissed slower, took his time. It was like when they first got together and kissing was really the only thing Jerry had done with a boy.

There was Tony who he had been with for four years. He knew his mouth and the taste of his kiss. Tony taught him how to be with a man but never got him to a place where he was comfortable enough to just let go… And there was Dean who was everything. He knew everything about him. He knew everything to do. He was the love of his life and the only man who made him come in his imagination or in reality. And here he was now kissing him with so much love. Bullshit if he never said it he felt it.

Jerry explored Tony’s mouth until Tony went to his neck and straight to his spot. Dean had his arms on his chest his hands roaming. It all became a blur with Tony at the front and Dean at the back. He ended up on top of Tony with Dean rubbing his back and stroking his hair and grabbing his ass. Oh, the way he grabbed his ass. Tony’s hand went everywhere and he felt it rubbing against his crotch.

“Oh, God.”

Then he felt Dean’s hand slide past the waistband of his boxers and grip his bare ass.

“Fuck…”

Jerry was on his back, Tony’s mouth on his stomach and Dean’s mouth on his. The moment was perfect. He was so turned on and ready and Dean was there sharing this with him and he gave him permission and how lucky can a guy get?

Dean pulled away from him and looked down at Tony. “Tell him to stop,” he whispered in Jerry’s ear.

“Stop, Tony.”

“Why,” asked Tony looking up at Jerry.

“He doesn’t need a reason. If he tells you to stop you stop, pal.”

Jerry didn’t know what was going on but his heart swelled because of how protective Dean was.

“Weren’t you getting close, Jerry,” asked Tony.

“I was uncomfortable.” He was VERY close but it did feel wrong. He didn’t want Tony to make him come only Dean. But Dean was there and he thought that’s what he wanted to watch him with Tony and he only wants to make Dean happy. Did Dean sense deep down that’s not what Jerry wanted?

“That should be reason enough, Bernie,” Dean spat at Tony. “It looks like we got a situation…” Dean said to Jerry. He managed to stop Tony but now he knew he had to do something he hadn’t done before with Jerry at least. “That stiffy you got looks pretty uncomfortable.” Jerry nodded in agreement. “And I got one myself….” He took Jerry’s face in his hands. “Do you trust me, Jer?”

“Of course.”

“Do you feel safe with me?”

“Always,” Jerry replied.

Dean smiled. “Is it okay if Tony touches himself while he watches us be together?”

“If he wants to,” Jerry replied looking slightly dazed.

Dean looked at Tony. “That’s what you want, right?”

Tony nodded and smiled “Yeah.”

Dean kissed Jerry sweetly to reassure him. “Lay down.”

Jerry lay on the bed, slowly never taking his eyes off Dean. 

“You know guy stuff? Watching each other and all that?”

Jerry nodded.

“Well, there’s stuff guys do together to get off. This is very important, Jer. It’s not sex it’s just rubbin' up against each other and lots of guys do it. Ain’t that right, Tony?”

“Oh yeah. I did it lots of times with a lot of guys.”

“And I’ve done it too,” said Dean.

“You want to do that with me?” There was something in Jerry’s eyes Dean didn’t like to see, a mix of innocence and longing.

“It would help both our problems,” Dean said trying to lighten the mood. “If you feel uncomfortable at any time just tell me to stop.” He looked over at Tony intently then back at Jerry. “You don’t have to explain nothin’ to me.”

“What do we do?” There was a hint of seduction in Jerry’s voice.

“I’m gonna get on top of you and our erections are gonna touch and rub together. That creates friction and that’s what’s gonna get you off. It’s just friction. There’s nothing sexual about it, Jerry.”

“Of course not, Bubby. Now, get on top of me and make me come…” Jerry smiled a perverted smile.

“Jerry…” Dean warned as he climbed on top of his partner. He lowered himself on him very slowly. When they made contact they both gasped. Jerry wrapped his arms around Dean’s back. Dean closed his eyes.

“I’m just gonna let you get used to it.” He wasn’t expecting Jerry to feel so good. There were times he brushed up against Jerry accidentally and it didn’t feel anything like this. None of the guys he did this with felt like that.

“I’m gonna go slow, okay. I want you should last.” They laughed together causing them to gasp again. The slowest movement sent electricity through Dean’s body and he felt it go through Jerry too. There was that innocence in his eyes again but at the same time, Jerry really liked it, probably more than Dean on a different level. Is this what he looked like on his wedding night? Shit no, don’t think about that! Don’t you do that to me Jerry Lewis this is not our wedding night. Dean thought to himself. Little by little, they fell into a rhythm where he would push and Jerry would push back creating so much friction and want and lust that everything else did not matter. There were only Jerry and the sound of the bed moving beneath them.

“Stay with me, Jer.”

“I’m with you but not for much longer.”

“Okay,” Dean bent down getting closer to Jerry, resting head against his shoulder and moving faster with Jerry’s hips acting in turn. “Say my name.”

“Paul,” Jerry said loud and clear and added with less strength “Paul…Paul…”

“Who makes you come?”

“You do, Paul.”

“Who’s gonna make you come?”

“You…only you…only you….Oh, fuck…”

Dean collapsed on top of Jerry. They came at the same time. Dean wasn’t sure if Jerry’s was as forceful as his. He really was gone. Lost to his pleasure and his thoughts. You fuckin’ idiot. Why didn’t you do that to him a long time ago? It should have been from day one. He could have had eight years of this. Every night. After every show. Hell, they probably could have got away with it during the show if the audience was drunk enough. He could have him on the movie sets. He could have him anywhere, anytime, all he had to do was ask.

“Hey, Paul did you hear me?”

“What?”

“I said I just had a friendly hump while a guy watches and masturbates I am truly a man now. Beats the hell out of a Bar Mitzvah!” Jerry lowered his voice and said in Dean’s ear “Do it again, Bubby.”

Dean pushed himself up onto his forearms so he could look at Jerry. Anytime you want it. I’ll do it till I can’t fucking move. “Jerry…you already came twice tonight.”

“I don’t care…I want to. I know what to expect this time. I’m a perfectionist. I can do it better…”

That’s what I’m afraid of, Jerry Lewis. He feels too good. I can’t do this. He felt so damn good. “I’ll get ya started.”

He was better this time. They moved too well together. It was like on stage they had the same timing. He felt Jerry getting hard and he knew he had to stop or he would be lost again, maybe this time forever. And so it went in his head…One, you feel too good. Two, fuck your hips. Three, oh God, I just want to do this to you. Four, anytime. Five, Anywhere… Dean tried to get off of Jerry but his arms wrapped around him tighter. “Jer, I told you I would just get you started,” he said trying to pry his arms off of him. Jerry protested by whimpering and giving Dean his puppy dog eyes. “Go take a shower,” Dean said in his stop clowning around voice. Jerry finally released him and once he was out of the room Dean lay on his back and breathed an exasperated, “fuck.”

“How was he,” said Tony.

I really don’t like you Dean thought and stared at him intently.

“No need to say, that hard on you got says it all. I do want to thank you for that idea you had. That kid can get you so worked up it drives you insane without a release, you know? I really shouldn’t call him a kid anymore. He’s turning into quite the man. He really knows what he wants…sexually speaking.”

Tony was baiting him and he wasn’t going to take the bait. “He is in his late twenties.”

“Yea. How is it a man can go through nearly twenty-eight years of life and not know about guys rubbing up on each other?”

“He had a different experience than us growing up,” replied Dean cooly.

“Yes, he did. I didn’t spend my teen years in closets making out with boys. Oh, did he tell you about that? Don’t worry, it’s nothing to feel jealous over just some busboys. Or does that make you upset because it should be only you…only you!” Tony mocked Jerry’s moans. He laughed and said, “what was that about!”

“He gets carried away.”

“I bet… You like him and not like he’s your little buddy. there’s something weird about it. I haven’t figured out. Then again, no one figures you out, do they? I mean I know how he feels about you… Let me tell ya’ something about that kid. When we first got together he was like a teenage girl and I mean the innocent kind that won’t let you pet. All he had ever done with a boy was neck. I’m the first one to suck on his stomach, grab his BARE ass, bite him… I showed that kid whole worlds of pleasure for four years and he gives me nothing. He’s with you a week and it’s more more more! I am the only one to rub his dick though, aren’t I?”

“Whatcha’ playing at?”

“You know I thought you were just protecting your spot. You saw someone a lot younger and more attractive, who is a fabulous actor and had tremendous chemistry with Lewis. So you start playing around with him and he gives you my role.”

“You think I would fuck Jerry to have a role in a home movie?”

“A home movie that everyone sees. And yes to prove a point! But you aren’t fucking him… You left your wife and moved in with him… You’re playing house! I can’t believe I didn’t see it before. You’re fucking married to him! You’re in a sexless marriage together and it makes me sick. You deserve each other.”

“It’s not like that.”

“Really, Dean? Then what the fuck are you doing with him?”

Dean didn’t have an answer.

“I’ll tell you what I was doing with him. I was getting spots on radio and TV and being seen by every important person in Hollywood in those “home movies.” I would gladly fuck him for a role in those movies because it’s a foot in the door. It’s only a matter of time before he starts making real movies and I’m gonna star in them.”

“So that’s what it’s been about all these years?” Every suspicion Dean had about Tony had turned out to be true. He was using Jerry in more ways than one.

“At first, yeah, but then I had a lot of fun with him. He’s got sex appeal and that ass…the curves of Jerry Lewis are a work of art. I have fucked men for business reasons but when I fuck him it will be a pleasure.”

“You’ll never have him. He told me himself.”

“That’s because he wants you. He wants to have sex with the man he loves…oh how romantic! And boring…you might as well have sex with your wife. Ugh, just the thought of you together. ‘Baby are you okay…I’ll go slow…I love you…’ That ain’t fucking. I’d fuck him, make no mistake. You got a piece of ass that good you don’t go slow.”

“I can’t tell him what to do with his life but I swear Tony if you even grab his ass again you won’t be so pretty anymore.”

“Relax, he’s all yours. You can be very happy doing “guy stuff” but when he wants more and he will and you can’t give it to him that’s when he’ll come back to me. Actually…I think that’s how we first got together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the content of this chapter I have more fics like it. I'm quite skilled at writing group sex where sex technically doesn't happen.
> 
> The last chapter of The House Guest will be posted Saturday 9-14-2019. Thank you to everyone who has been reading so far!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than once Jerry gets told he's not acting like a man. The first time he knew exactly what to do. The second time he wasn't as sure. It hurts more when it comes from the man you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jerry/Tony
> 
> Dean/Jerry
> 
> Almost safe for work (My own rating system that states this chapter has implied sexual content and some nudity)
> 
> (3,950 words) 
> 
> Some Things To Look Forward To: Kissing, Neck Kissing, stomach kissing, Implication Masturbation: Penis, Implication Homosexual Intercourse, Implication Dry Humping, Implication Climax, Talk of cross-dressing, Implication rough foreplay: Biting and Scratching, Implication Manual Sex: Penis, Implication Oral Sex: Penis, Implication Sex, Implication Frottage: Penis, 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Noncon kissing and period typical homophobia 
> 
> I edited the crap out of this. A lot of words were taken out and a lot was added. This is more an example of my current writing style than the way I wrote in 2013. It irritated me too much to leave it the way it was.
> 
> Link to original fic without editing

Jerry was on Tony’s couch. Janet was away shooting a movie. He would have never been comfortable enough to go to Tony’s place. Since the night he spent with Tony and Dean he felt like something had changed in Tony. It certainly felt that way when Tony would kiss him slowly and for hours. He didn’t grab and claw but touch and caress. His mouth on his stomach was soft and gentle but had the right amount of edge in just the right spots.

“Jerry,” Tony said against his neck. “I’ve been romancing you for five hours…it has to end at some point.”

“Does it really,” Jerry said nearly moaning. “You sayin' you need to go take care of yourself?”

“Don’t you?” Tony rubbed his hand against Jerry’s crotch, causing his hips to jerk forward. “What do ya' say we take this to the bedroom?”

“Nothin' doin', Curtis.”

Tony laughed. “Oh, Mr. Lewis…I thought you had gotten over that. That's alright. We can take care of it right here. Just turn around for me."

Jerry didn't hesitate. He looked Tony right in the eye and said, “I told you I am not doing that.”

“I’m not talking about THAT. I know not to set myself up for disappointment.” Tony hovered close to his ear and said, “This is different. You keep your pants on. It’s like guy stuff only better.”

Jerry stared at Tony. “What do you mean EXACTLY?”

“You turn around, put your hands on the arm of the couch, and I'll get behind you. We both keep our pants ON and I’ll rub up against ya' until I come. Now, nothing scary about that is there?”

“I missed out on a lot in high school, huh?” In theory, it sounded okay, even nice but it didn't feel right. ”I don’t know Tony….”

Tony sighed. “You won’t even meet me halfway? Oh, Lewis, you are my greatest frustration…okay, we’ll do regular guy stuff which I’m pretty good at.” He said with a smug look on his face.

“I…I don’t want to do that either.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t have to explain nothin' to you. I don’t want to do it and that’s that!”

“No, you don’t need to say. I know why. It’s the same reason when I hit every spot and did everything perfect nothing happened. You’re holding back on me. You don’t want to come. You have this bullshit romantic idea that you’re only going to come for Dean, your husband, like a good little wife.”

“Did it ever occur to you that he can make me come and you can’t” That should be a good blow to Tony’s inflated ego.

“Oh, you don’t want to offer that challenge, boy. You think I’m innocent like you? I've done things your cock can't even imagine. If you’re not getting there it’s because you’re not used to being treated like a man. I watched you with him, Jerry. Why don’t you just wear a dress? Maybe you can get him to fuck you.”

“Oh, gee Tony…” Jerry said laying the sarcasm on thick. “Don’t go questioning my masculinity like that. Anything but that!” He raised himself to a sitting position while staring down Tony. “You think I wouldn’t wear a dress? Where the fuck have you been? Yeah, you're right. I only want to come for Dean. I'll be a good little wife while he's grinding against my silk panties."

Tony blinked and stuttered over his words. "Y-You…You're wearing panties?"

Jerry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I really thought you were different. I thought a man who bases everything in his life on how PRETTY he is would know what it's like to have feminine qualities. I can turn it on like a light and I may use that to my advantage more than most…Believe me, Tony you are not the first man to want my ass. In 1941 a scared and confused football player threw me up against the wall. I was scared he was gonna beat me but instead, he jammed his tongue down my throat. I didn't stop him because not many boys want to neck in Irvington fucking New Jersey. Had I known you then I would have let you go further. I may have even stooped so low as to let you fuck me but I’m not that desperate anymore.” Jerry zipped up his pants and grabbed his shirt.

“You are so sexy when you’re angry.”

Jerry glared at Tony then slipped his shirt on.

Tony grabbed Jerry's arm. "Wait! I can treat you like a girl. Deep down you know I can get you off better than him. You know it. You gotta give me a chance."

Jerry yanked his arm out of Tony's grasp. “I think this has run its course, don’t you?”

There was nothing keeping Jerry from Dean. His wife gave him her love filled permission. All the guilt was gone and with Tony out of the picture, there were no more distractions. He had his legs wrapped around Dean while his back was to the door. In these moments they were together he gave himself over to Dean completely.

They were on the bed embracing each other, their mouths moving together. Kissing was still so important to them, important to Jerry most of all. When they first started doing guy stuff they didn’t kiss during but Jerry couldn’t help himself. When he was on top he needed it. Maybe without kissing it was as meaningless as touching yourself.

Dean’s hand went up Jerry’s shirt and he pushed his shirt up, raking through his chest hair. Jerry sat up while still kissing. Dean grabbed hold of the material and lifted it as far as it would go. Jerry reluctantly parted from Dean allowing him to remove the shirt. 

Jerry wondered what it would be like when they go on tour again. Could it be like this? After every show would they hold each other and kiss then later go back to whoever’s room? Could he really have Dean all to himself as he did at this moment?

When it came to the taking clothes off stage nothing was choreographed. It was this mixture of love and lust; soft kisses and grabbing; caressing and pulling at clothes; putting your mouth anywhere where there was skin. 

Jerry only knew what he was feeling. Every time they kissed or touched it was with love. But there was lust mixed in with that love telling him to put his mouth here or touch him there.

Dean’s mouth was on Jerry’s neck. Jerry had his arms around Dean, clutching the fabric of his shirt. His mouth moved to Jerry’s collarbone. He responded wordlessly. Dean kissed his way to Jerry’s shoulder and then Jerry felt him at his back. Jerry always liked it better when Dean was to his back. Something changed in his kiss when he was back there. There was emotion behind it. Dean lightly kissed his shoulder snaking his hands around to Jerry’s chest. One went down to his stomach while the other caressed him. He felt Dean’s lips between his shoulder blades as gentle as before. Jerry placed his hand over the one Dean had on his chest. Dean’s mouth traveled down Jerry’s back, his head resting against him. Jerry took the hand his was resting over and brought it to his lips kissing it with the same love and care. A single kiss placed on his very lower back let Jerry know Dean was done with this stage and ready to move onto other things.

Jerry lifted up Dean’s shirt not even bothering to take it all the way off. His mouth was on Dean’s completely smooth chest. He was sweet when he reached his heart giving gentle kisses and he licked the area below it. Jerry decided the shirt had to come off. He had to stop himself from kissing Dean. Believe it or not, he wanted something more than that. He kissed and sucked his way to his stomach. 

Dean’s beautiful stomach that he has gotten to know so well in the past two weeks. This spot was sensitive to his tongue and he liked to be bit here. There was a scratch mark that hadn’t healed yet he gently kissed. Dean held the back of his head. His hands were on his sides and he moved them down to Dean’s hips. He had slowly chipped away at Dean’s defenses to the point where he could now move his hand from Dean’s hip to the back and inside of his jeans, grabbing his ass. But he never lingered as to make Dean uncomfortable. A good minute was all he needed. Jerry didn’t take his mouth off Dean as he used both hands to unbutton his pants, revealing his belly button, which Jerry began to stimulate via his tongue. 

As Jerry pulled down the zipper he wished he was taking off Dean’s boxers. He had seen him naked plenty of times before but not this close. It wasn’t really anything sexual. Well, he did want to touch him. Maybe stroke him a little bit. Let him slide through his fingers. But all he wanted was to be close to him that same way he felt when the only thing that was separating Jerry from Dean’s lips were the material of his boxers. He wanted to return the favor. If only he could just kiss the tip to show Dean he loved him and to know what he tasted like.

Dean was on top in only his boxers kissing Jerry's chest and stomach like only he could. He knew every spot, where to kiss, how hard to suck. If Dean’s mouth on his stomach was the only sexual experience they ever share together he would be satisfied. 

That went double if he imagined himself in Dean’s mouth. It was something he had fantasized about for years. Ever since Dean made it clear it would never happen. It became like this taboo. What’s a sure-fire way to make Jerry Lewis want to do something? Tell him he can’t. 

Really, sex with Dean was something he thought about a lot for a lot of years. All types of sex. He told himself it didn’t mean anything. They were just fantasies that would never come true. He certainly would never act on them. They were just something he used to relieve his tension. It didn’t confuse him. He knew how he felt about men and how far he wanted to go with them. There were times in High School when he thought about men touching him but that didn't mean he would let a guy put his hand down his pants. All that he had learned this past week made him think that was normal for even heterosexual boys to think about. Maybe that was a part of guy stuff too. Did Dean ever do that? 

It was only Dean he had the real fantasies about. He allowed himself to analyze it a couple of times. Maybe it was a safe way for him to experiment and figure out what he liked. Maybe because he was in love with Dean AND attracted to him he needed to create this relationship in his mind where sex was possible. But he always came back to the conclusion he was young and horny. Fantasies were one thing, reality was another. Had he ever known someone he felt this safe with though?

Dean was about to pull down Jerry’s zipper when he placed his hand on his, stopping him. “Paul…”

“What is it? Do you need me to stop?”

“The opposite.” He took his hand and positioned it on his erection. “Touch me…if you want. I'll do anything you ask of me. I'm not scared anymore."

Dean licked his bottom lip and looked down at the hand that was palming Jerry. He slowly took his hand away letting it rub up against him. His fingertips gliding up his length caused Jerry’s breath to catch and his hips to jerk up. “Do you really mean that,” he said looking straight at his partner. 

Jerry nodded. 

“There might be something that I want to try…You know, there's the type of guy stuff we do and there are some guys that do that without any clothes on…” He looked away. “I might have done it once…but it wasn’t like with you…I mean I think you’d really like it…" Dean faced Jerry. "I mean I-I well…you’d come hard, boy. Maybe me too. The thing is there would be nothing between us and I know you don’t have much experience. I didn't want to rush you…" Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. "Do you think you’re ready?”

“It sounds marvelous, Bubby.”

“Okay,” Dean said getting to his knees and hooking his thumbs in his boxers.

Jerry stopped him. “Wait… Can I do it?”

“Yeah.”

“Lay down.” Dean did as Jerry said. He couldn’t believe this was happening he got his wish and he was going to make this moment last as long as possible. His fingers delicately grabbed the waistband pulling them down inch by inch. There was all the skin he was intimately familiar with then past his hip bones and further down…He moved them past his ankles and dropped them at the side of the bed not taking his eyes off of him. Jerry lay down beside him. “Lay on your side, facing me.”

“Gee, you’re bossy.”

Jerry laughed for a second then he saw his partner again. There were so many things he wanted to do but he knew he couldn’t. He did decide on one. His hand gingerly touched Dean’s hip. He kept it there as he said, “Is this okay?” Dean looked at his hand then nodded. Jerry felt confident and pushed Dean just a little. “And this,” he said as he moved his hand to his ass. This was the first time he touched him there without a fabric barrier. He let out a small moan that he couldn’t keep in but Dean’s was louder.

“Is that all you’re going to do?”

“Yeah.” Jerry removed his hand. “I guess it’s my turn…” He looked down then back up at Dean. “Say it, Paul…”

Dean looked at Jerry with full intent. “Take your clothes off.” Every world was clearly pronounced.

Jerry traced patterns on the mattress with his finger. “You do it.”

Dean pulled down one corner. “I like your hip,” he said before bending down to kiss it softly. Dean pulled them down more. “Marone, you really do have a great ass.”

Jerry laughed like a nervous school girl. He almost felt like he was blushing.

Dean placed his hand on Jerry’s side. It traveled down to his hip where his fingers danced before resting on his ass. They both moaned. Jerry was so turned on by the sight of Dean being turned on by him. Dean pulled the boxers the rest of the way down. Jerry lifted his hips to help and when they were off he dropped them to the side.

Jerry was on his back looking up at Dean looking at him. Did he really like this skinny body?

"Jer," Dean said with slightly heavy breath.

"Yeah…"

"I'm on top."

Jerry giggled softly. "Okay."

Dean’s lips were at his neck, then his heart and below that. 

Jerry's heart raced. His breath came in short gasps. It was happening. Could Dean really make his fantasy a reality tonight?

Dean gave a wet kiss to Jerry's navel. He moved all the way up Jerry's body until he was hovering over him, face to face. "…ready?"

Jerry put his hands on the back of Dean’s neck and stared into his eyes. “I love you.” He closed his eyes and waited.

“Why would you say that?”

Jerry opened his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I know you're new to this, Jerry but men don't say 'I love you' when they're naked. It's a rule. A pretty big one.”

There he goes with the rules again. Jerry thought Dean made half of them up. Where was he when they were passing out the rule book? “I guess I’m not like most men.”

Dean moved off him and got as far away from Jerry as he could on the other side of the bed. “Why did you-it was about getting off…and you act like I'm taking your virginity. I fucking knew you were going to do this. I fucking knew it. Why can't you ever, just once, be a guy," Dean said slipping his boxers on.

Jerry stopped himself from saying If I told you I hate you would you fuck me? Now was not the time for jokes. “You know how I feel about you…I couldn't keep that inside of me. I am a virgin because I've waited my whole life for you. We were about to share this beautiful experience together and I had to say it. If I didn't love you, Paul, I could never do that. ” He reached out his arm to touch Dean’s shoulder. “You’re the only man I want to be with whether my clothes are on or not.”

“Would you put some fuckin’ pants on,” Dean said not looking at Jerry and with harshness in his voice.

"If all I cared about was coming I would have done it with Tony. I would have fucked him like a man."

Dean whipped his head to Jerry's direction. His eyes held so many emotions shock, anger, and fear. He turned back just as quickly and said, "am I your wife?"

"What?"

“What are we doing,” Dean said softly. “You know what Patti said…. You know what you’re wife said to me, Jer? She called me your other wife. Is that what I am, the wife?”

Jerry carefully removed his hand. He knew this Dean Martin. This was the scared little boy ready to shut everyone out. “She didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that next to her you’re the most important person in my life….” Dean was standing pulling up his jeans. Jerry carefully wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “You gave me a life.”

"I can't be what you want," whispered Dean.

Jerry held onto him tighter. "I only want what you want. We're the only ones who can say what this is. I wouldn't ask more of you than what felt right." Jerry rested his head against Dean's skin while he waited for the answer.

“It doesn’t feel right anymore.” Dean buttoned his pants and fastened his belt. “I need to go back to my wife.”

Jerry knew this day was going to come. He knew deep down that Dean wasn’t completely his. Even if none of this ever happened Dean couldn't go through life without a pretty woman on his arm. If that's what it took then so be it. “I think that’s wonderful.”

“You do?”

“You have children with her and they need a father. I'm proud of you,” he said still holding onto him. “First thing in the morning we’ll get you all packed up and I’ll drive you over there. We’ll sit down with her and explain everything.”

Dean’s body became even stiffer. “What do you mean explain everything?”

"That our relationship is physical now and we need to figure out a way to make that work in your marriage like it does in mine."

Dean grabbed Jerry’s wrists and flung his arms off him and to Jerry’s sides. He faced Jerry. “No, you’re not.” He towered over him and Jerry kneeled down on the bed. “You’re not telling her about us or this or anything, you hear me!” Jerry was almost frightened but he knew it wasn’t Dean that was talking it was Dean’s fear. He only nodded. “You’re NEVER going to tell ANYONE. Promise me, Jer.”

“I…”

“Promise me!”

“I promise.”

Dean let go of Jerry’s wrists and Jerry saw remorse in his eyes before he turned away.

Maybe he should have let it go. Maybe it would have all just blown over had he not said anything but he couldn’t help himself. “So it’s okay for you to fuck anything in a skirt and everyone to know it but it’s not okay to be physical with me and not even have sex? What you mean is she won’t accept us being together because I’m a boy…and more importantly, she won’t accept you.”

Dean faced Jerry, his hand holding his face. “Don’t talk like that.” 

Jerry thought he may have finally gotten through to him. 

“She won’t accept me with you because you’re a MAN. You’re not a boy anymore.” The last sentence he said with a sense of pride. “Jeanne isn’t Patti. There are more people in the world that wouldn’t understand this than that would. People don't like things they can't understand.”

Who the fuck cares about them? Jerry Lewis had never been understood a day in his life. He was a Jewish movie star and still, they said he was an idiot, difficult, not serious enough, too serious, his voice was offensive, his accent was offensive, his Yiddish was offensive…. Shut up is what they used to say now it was shut up and be funny, Jerry. But he would never feel the same pain Dean had. He never listened to the criticisms. Dean kept them locked inside his heart and made a manual for how to live his life the way people wanted him to. Jerry never listened when they said be a man. “That may be true….but Paul, you need to open your eyes. She already knows. She’s thought we’ve been having an affair for years.”

"You're makin' that up."

“She’s jealous of me! Why do you think she hates me so much? I’m competition in her eyes. She knows I love you.” Jerry held back from saying more than her. He held Dean’s face in his hands “We could be happy, Paul. We could all be happy.”

“No…no, no, no” Dean took Jerry’s hands off his face. “We have to end this. It was a mistake…I should have never…” Dean didn’t finish his sentence before grabbing his clothes off the floor. “I have to go.”

It was a mistake. The last two weeks that Jerry considered the best of his life were all a mistake in Dean’s eyes. He grabbed his arm with an iron grip. “Don’t Paul. Don’t do this to me. I swear I will hand you over to her myself. Don’t leave like this.” The tears began to fall. “You’ll never have to touch me again. It never happened….” He rested his face on Dean’s arm still clutching for dear life. “Don’t do this…don't…don’t…please, God, don’t.” The tears came in a sob. “Don’t…don’t…”

“Jerry…” Dean’s voice was different. You could still hear the fear but it was delicate. He welcomed Jerry into his arms and rubbed his back as he sobbed into the crook of his neck.

“Don’t leave…don’t leave…” 

“I’m not going anywhere…how about we just sleep, okay?” Jerry refused to let go of Dean. Dean held onto him and lay them both down on the bed whispering over and over, “it’s okay.”

Jerry opened his eyes the next morning. Dean wasn’t holding him. Dean was gone. All of his belongings were gone. Jerry reached out his arm to the right side of the bed, feeling Dean’s absence. No note. No hug. No kiss. No goodbye. No messy displays of emotion. That was Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to believe that was the final chapter of The House Guest. I don't think when I was writing it six years ago that I had any idea it would be over 20,000 words long! I hope you liked it and that the angst tag and ambiguous ending tag were enough to warn you this wasn't going to be the happiest of endings. I meant this to be the spark of what started their feud. 
> 
> Though this is the end of the fic it is not the end of the story. I'm making a series and keeping all the deleted scenes I've written there and will add any new scenes I think should be in the story.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please remember to use that download button AO3 has provided us to save our beloved fic. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://fangirl72.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Glossary of the terms I use](https://fangirl72.tumblr.com/post/175707984870/glossary-for-fanfiction)


End file.
